Retrouvailles
by Sangoline
Summary: Voilà dix ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, pourtant ils habitent dans la même ville. Il n'y a que les montagnes qui ne se rencontrent pas!
1. Chapter 1

**Retrouvailles****.**

**Prologue****.**

**Dans une ville bien tranquille du Japon, appelée Konoha vivait la famille Uzumaki. Cette famille était composée du père Minato, la mère Kushina, Iruka étudiant de 22 ans (leur fils adoptif) et de Naruto 17 ans inscrit dans le lycée public "Konoha no Suna". Tous habitaient le 4 rue des hokages.**

**Naruto est le portrait craché de son père, les même cheveux blonds, les même yeux bleus, le même sourire et le même caractère. Bien que, le caractère bien trempé de sa mère soit aussi dans ses veines. Un mélange explosif, ya pas de doutes! Cependant, un élément le distinct de son père, sa marque de naissance! En effet, elle est très visible puisqu'elle forme trois marques sur chacune de ses joues, et ça était la cause de ses soucis étant plus jeune, encore maintenant mais, c'est rare.**

**Son groupe d'amis se compose de Gaara (son meilleur ami), de la soeur et du frère de celui-ci, j'ai nommé Temari et Kankuro, de Tenten (fan des males composant la famille Uzumaki), de Shikamaru (petit ami de Temari), de Neji et de Hinata qui est la voisine de Naruto (et sa meilleure amie). Bien qu'il ne se rende pas compte que la jeune fille est amoureuse de lui d'ailleurs, il n'a jamais pensé à Hinata comme une petite amie. Même si elle est jolie, gentille et tout ce qui s'en suit il ne l'à voit pas autrement que comme une amie.**

**Hinata lycéenne de 17ans, qui contrairement aux autres n'est pas dans la même école qu'eux. Elle va dans le célèbre lycée privé "Akatsuki no Oto" et habite au 6 rue des Hokages (juste à côté de celle de Naruto).**

**Son groupe d'amis se compose évidement de Naruto, Sakura (harpie n°1), Ino (harpie n°2), Shikamaru, Shino (son psy en quelque sorte, elle parle et lui l'écoute), Kiba (son meilleur ami, au plus grand désespoir de celui-ci), Neji (son cousin), Tenten (sa meilleure amie) et Sasuke (qu'elle sort quand elle le peut, des griffes des deux harpies).**

**Pourquoi Sakura, Ino, Shino, Kiba et Sasuke ne font pas partis des amis de Naruto? La raison est simple: ils ne sont pas dans la même école que lui! Et, en réalité, ils connaissent Naruto mais, cela fait à peu près 10 ans qu'ils ne se sont plus revus. Malgré le fait, qu'ils habitent tous la même ville! Mais il n'y a que les montagnes qui ne se rencontrent pas!!!**

**Et cette rencontre va bientôt avoir lieu, et plus précisément aujourd'hui en fin d'après-midi...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre1****: C'est pas mon jour!**

**Chaque jour de 17h à 19h, Naruto fait son jogging et aujourd'hui, il ne fait pas exception à la règle. Bien qu'il aurait du normalement! En effet, aujourd'hui, c'est la fête si on peu dire chez lui. C'est l'anniversaire de mariage de ses parents! Alors que chez lui sa mère nettoie la maison du sol au plafond pour fêter l'événement, lui fait "sa balade quotidienne, ipod aux oreilles" comme dirait sa mère. Et, pour ne pas arranger les choses aujourd'hui, Naruto a décidé de prendre un chemin plus long que d'habitude et donc il serait en retard...**

**Côté Hinata, chez elle aussi ça se bousculait car, ses amis viennent passer les vacances d'été chez elle. Et, elle veut que tout soit parfait car, ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre! **

**Au 4 rue des hokages, quelques invités étaient arrivés à l'avance, dont Neji (toujours très ponctuel), Tenten (tout les moyens sont bons pour mater plus longtemps les mâles Uzumaki), Asuma-sensei et sa femme Kurenai avec un ventre gros, voir très gros, et Kakashi (le petit ami de Iruka) qui est allé direct dans la chambre d'Iruka après avoir signalé sa présence! Et, Kushina? Que faisait-elle? Elle maudissait son fils d'être si "j'me prend pas la tête!". Comme son père d'ailleurs, non seulement ils sont en retard mais, en plus Iruka est partit pour une séance en veux-tu, en voilà avec l'autre obsédé! Résultat, elle se tape toute seule la préparation du dîner et les allers-retours pour ouvrir aux invités!Ah les salops!!!!**

**19h15, Hinata entendit la sonnette de sa maison et alla ouvrir sans grande surprise. Ses amis étaient tous là! Même Sasuke! Mais vue la tête qu'il faisait, ses parents l'y avait forcé en lui disant que s'il n'y allait pas il serait obligé de rester 24h/24 avec Itachi. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas son frère, non au contraire, il trouvait juste ses amis étranges! Très étranges! Un qui croit comprendre le langage des animaux marins, l'autre qui parle aux plante dès qu'il en voit une! Encore un autre avec des tas de piercings et heureusement pour Sasuke que le fana de serpent n'est plus dans la bande! Enfin bref, il était présent et Hinata avait prévue le coup! Ne pas oublier de dire à Sasuke de fermer à clé la porte de sa chambre, s'il ne voulait pas être la victime d'un viol collectif!!!**

**Cinq minutes plus tard, Hinata et ses amis étaient encore dans le petit jardin devant la maison posant des questions par-ci, par-là à leur chère hôtesse. Alors qu'ils allaient tous entrer dans la maison, ils virent Naruto arriver en courant et stoppa leur action. Le blond arriva chez lui, ipod toujours aux oreilles, ne remarqua pas la présence voisine et n'entendit pas non plus le "wouah Hinata tu nous avait pas dit que tu avait un voisin aussi canon, tu voulais le garder pour toi! Petite égoïste!" de Sakura. Au moment où Naruto allait ouvrir la porte, quelqu'un l'ouvrit avant lui. Et, se quelqu'un était sa mère visiblement pas contente du tout. Il retira tout de suite ses écouteurs pour savoir ce qu'elle avait!**

**- TU ES EN RETARD! Tu ne rentres pas! Je me suis pas cassé la tête à nettoyer la maison pour que tu salisses tout! Si tu veux renter, tu dois retiré ton T-shirt, tes baskets et tes chaussettes dehors et tu t'assuira avec sa! Lui dit-elle en lui lançant une serviette et lui claqua la porte au nez.**

**Naruto bouche bée cligna des yeux et dit:**

**- Mais comment elle a sue que j'étais là?**

**Et sans attendre de réponse, il défit ses baskets, ses chaussettes et son T-shirt qui non seulement fut retiré sensuellement mais, en plus dévoila sa musculature, ni trop musclé, ni pas assez, parfaite! Et c'est alors qu'il s'étira avec un long gémissement en prime, dévoilant cette fois-ci une superbe chute de reins faisant baver toutes les filles présentes et certains mecs!**

**- Alors Naruto, tu fais un streap tease aux voisins maintenant? Lui dit une voix derrière.**

**- Nani? Dit-il en se retournant.**

**Kankuro lui montra du doigt la direction de chez Hinata. Et Naruto bloqua sur Ino et Sakura, ils les auraient reconnues entre mille.**

**- Dis Ino, tu penses que c'est le même Naruto que...**

**- Oui je confirme! Répondit-elle à Sakura.**

**Naruto leur tourna le dos et se parla au groupe qui venait d'arriver.**

**- Vous êtes venus en famille à ce que je vois.**

**- Ouais c'est ça et mon poing dans la tronche tu le veux, lui n'en fait pas partie! Répondit Kankuro.**

**- Je dois le prendre comment? Répliqua Shikamaru.**

**- Ah c'est bon les garçons, stop ne commençaient pas! Et toi Gaara arrête de rire. Fit Temari, en donnant une tape sur l'arrière du crâne de son petit frère.**

**Naruto sourit et tout à coup, il tilta et se retourna vers la bande voisine et leur demanda:**

**- Mais elle est où Hinata?**

**La bande regardèrent alors autour d'eux et virent une Hinata au sol, évanouie. Naruto sauta alors au dessus de la clôture pour aller voir si elle allait bien. Kiba lui boudait! Pourquoi faisait-elle toujours ça quand elle voyait Naruto!!!!**

**- Hinata? Hinata tu m'entends?**

**Elle entrouvrir les yeux, elle se figea, elle voulait lui répondre mais, aucuns sons ne pouvaient sortir. La proximité, Naruto à genoux, la tenant dans ses bras et torse nu, la troublait réellement. Elle hocha donc la tête pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien et il la redressa et s'éloigna d'elle.**

**- Hinata t'es sur que ça va? T'es toute rouge! T'as peut être de la fière!**

**- N... Non non ... Ça va... Je... Je vais bien.**

**- Ok, si tu le dis! Lui dit-il et il resauta la clôture pour retourner chez lui.**

**Une fois de l'autre côté il s'adressa à ses amis:**

**- Bon et si on entrait maintenant?**

**- On attend que toi! Répondit Gaara.**

**Alors qu'il allait en direction de la porte, il entendit:**

**- Pssss, pssss! Hé Naruto!**

**- Iruka? Qu'est ce qui a?**

**- Si j'étais toi, je ne passerais pas par la porte d'entrée!**

**- Pourquoi ça? Et par où tu veux que je passe alors?**

**- Tenten est déjà là!**

**Naruto se figea et soupira un "oh non, c'est pas vrai, le sort s'acharne".**

**- Passe par ma fenêtre!**

**- Ouais bonne idée! Eto... Attends! Kakashi est avec toi?**

**- Ba oui et alors?**

**- Alors? C'est bon, je préfère risquer ma vie par la porte d'entrée j'aurais toujours une chance, alors que dans ta chambre j'en aurais aucune!!**

**- Pffff, ah tu sais bien que c'est pour t'énervé qu'il fait ça et sa marche! Arh fais comme tu veux!**

**Et encore une fois au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, sa mère le fit à sa place en criant:**

**- BON NARUTO TU T'ACTIVES OUI?!!!! Ano... Oh vous êtes là! Fit-elle en faisant un grand sourire, comme-ci, à peine quelques secondes avant, elle n'avait pas crier à plein poumons sur Naruto. Elle releva les yeux pour regarder les voisins et son regard s'arrêta sur une personne en particulier.**

**- Ah! SASUKE! Je ne savais pas que tu faisais parti des amis de Hinata! **

**Naruto se figea et se retourna, vit Sasuke et ne put s'empêcher de dire:**

**- Ça alors!**

**- Eh ben, dis donc Naruto sa fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus et tu trouves que ça à dire!!!**

**- Ba... Eto...**

**- Oh mais j'ai une idée! Hinata que dirais-tu de venir avec tes amis ce soir à la maison! Plus on est de fou, plus on rit!**

**Naruto devint limpide, il ne voulais pas de Sakura, ni d'Ino chez lui! Elles qui l'avait fait tant souffrir à cause de sa marque de naissance! Les autres ne le dérangeait absolument pas mais elles oui!!!! Quoique, Sasuke, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, il avait toujours le même problème que quand il était petit face à lui... Il se sentait gêné! Mais pourquoi?**

**- Ne ne, Hinata qu'est ce que tu en penses? Répéta Kushina.**

**- Ano... Je ne sais pas! On... On voudrais pas déranger. Dit-elle en regardant Naruto avec compassion.**

**- Mais non, mais non! N'es-ce pas Naruto?**

**- ...**

**Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle se retourna prête à l'engueler d'être si malpolis mais, se ravisa face à l'expression de son fils.**

**- Naruto? Quelque chose ne va pas?**

**Il reprit ses esprits, souria à sa mère et lança:**

**- Je vais prendre une douche.**

**Et laissa planter tout le monde dehors, dans le silence et l'incompréhension. Quand soudain, à l'intérieur on entendit "Tenten fous-moi la paix". Cela avait était dit avec tant de dureté que Kushina commença à s'inquiéter, ça ne ressemblait pas à son fils.**

**- Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend tout à coup? Demanda-t-elle aux autres.**

**Personne ne répondit mais, certains avait la réponse mais, valait mieux se taire.**

**Elle les fit donc tous entrer, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé sauf Sasuke qui resta debout préférant s'appuyer contre le mur, et Gaara et Temari, qui avaient leurs habitudes aidèrent la maîtresse de maison.**

**Tandis que tous parlaient entre eux, on entendit un "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH" provenant de la salle de bain, une porte qui s'ouvre et s'en suivie une enguelade.**

**- Kakashi comment t'as fait pour entrer?!!! Même Tenten n'a pas réussie!**

**- Disons que je suis doué!**

**- Un pro oui!**

**- Ça se pourrait. Dis, on si on passait au choses sérieuses? Ne, tu veux bien?**

**- NANI????????????**

**Des bruits de coups, des "casse-toi", des "putain merde Kakashi", des "aller laisse-toi faire", un "hum, tu te fais désirer en plus, j'aime ça" résonna dans le couloir. Et un gros choc se fit entendre, Naruto venait de tomber à terre et Kakashi en avait profité pour le maîtriser.**

**- Maintenant tu ne peux plus m'échapper!**

**Tout le monde avait entendu la conversation et se dirigèrent tous en direction du couloir et virent un Naruto sur le ventre, avec une simple serviette autour des hanches, couvert de savon et un Kakashi au dessus de lui qui maintenait le bras dans le dos et son autre main prenait appuie au creux des reins du blond. Naruto, encore plus énervé qu'avant hurla:**

**- IRUKA VIENS TOUT DE SUITE CHERCHER L'OBSEDE QUI TE SERT DE PETIT-AMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Le grand frère descendit en quatrième vitesse, vit la scène et hurla à son tour:**

**- KAKASHI TU VAS LE LAISSER TRANQUILLE OUI!!!!!!!!!**

**Le petit ami s'exécuta et lança au blond:**

**- On remet ça à une autre fois!^^**

**Naruto qui s'était relevé ne put s'empêcher de lui foutre de son poing en plein visage. Il se retourna et vit que tout le monde avait assisté à la scène. Il n'avait jamais autant rougit de sa vie et retourna dans la salle de bain, mettant au passage Tenten à la porte, qui s'y avait dissimulée telle une kunoichi confirmée, pendant qu'il se prenait la honte de sa vie. Enfin, du moins s'est ce qu'il pensait car, en fait, les autres en auraient presque eus un saignement de nez, tellement la situation, la position était alléchante! Beaucoup d'entre eux, à cet instant, aurait aimé être sur lui.**

**Tandis que Naruto était repartit dans la salle de bain, sa mère péta soudain un câble:**

**- AHHHHHHHHH, NARUTO! JE T'AVAIS DIS DE NE PAS SALIR LA MAISON!!!!!!! KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'EST TA FAUTE!!!!!! TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE ME NETTOYER TOUT CA ET QUE SA SAUTE? C'EST CLAIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR??????????**

**Sans plus attendre il se redressa car, le coup de Naruto l'avait foutu à terre et courra pour aller chercher une serpillière, et un seau. Kushina pouvait vraiment faire peur! Et dire qu'avant de la connaître, il avait peur de rien! Il a trouvé à qui parler!!!**

**Une fois tout le monde rapatrié dans la cuisine/salon/salle à manger, certaines et certains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer, ils en rougissaient encore! Et ne parlons pas d'Hinata! Elle s'était replongée dans l'inconscience, la pauvre! Trop d'émotions d'un coup!**

**Et c'est quinze minutes plus tard, que Naruto se décida à assumer le regard des autres et il avait sa technique: regarder dans le vague! Avec cette technique sa passait aussi bien qu'une lettre à la poste. Et, il se dirigea tranquillement comme-ci de rien, vers la cuisine où il se prépara un cocktail vitaminé.**

**-Tu pourrais en proposé aux autres. Râla sa mère.**

**- Nan!**

**- Nani? Tu peux répète? Je t'ai mieux élevé que ça!**

**- .... [soupire].**

**- Où est mon Naruto si gentil et généreux?**

**- En plein cauchemar!**

**- Arrête ce n'est pas drôle.**

**- Parce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter en plus?**

**Et sans plus rien ajouter, il partir dans sa chambre, laissant sa mère sur cul et ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi son fils était si désagréable. Elle reporta alors son regard sur Gaara, après tout c'était son meilleur ami, alors...**

**Lorsque Gaara s'aperçut que Kushina le fixait, il s'avait qu'il aurait droit à une tonne de questions et il n'allait comme même pas tout raconter?!!! Naruto se mettrait vraiment en rogne ce coup-ci et pis sa pourrait gâcher la petite fête. Il prit donc les devant et lança un "je vais voir Naruto" ^^ se sauvant ainsi de l'interrogatoire. Déjà, les interrogations, il ne les aimait pas, tout court. Alors, il s'imaginait la grosse prise de tête qu'il aurait eu, il en serait tombé dans le coma, il en était certain!**

**Une fois en haut, il entra dans la chambre du blond. Il le chercha des yeux, pour le voir recroquevillé dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce.**

**- Naruto, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, elles ont peut être changées de discours.**

**- ...**

**- N'en fait pas un drame, allons!**

**- ...**

**- Tu ne vas pas quand gâcher l'anniversaire de mariage de tes parents!!!**

**- Je sais mais, je peux pas m'en empêcher... Et puis ya...**

**- Ya? **

**- Je sais pas, ça me fait bizarre de revoir Sasuke. J'ai toujours la même sensation qu'avant et sa me bloque.**

**- Ah ouais, je me disais aussi que ça ne pouvait pas être qu'à cause d'elles. T'as vraiment un problème avec se mec, tu devrais lui en parler!**

**- CA VA PAS LA TETE!**

**Cri qui fut entendu par toute la maison.**

**- Oh oh c'est bon, j'ai rien dit! **

**Ayant reprit du poil de la bête, Naruto descendit et alla directement se placer devant sa mère.**

**- Oka-san, je... Je suis désolé. Lui dit-il, le regard détourné, les joues légèrement rosies.**

**Sa mère le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux.**

**- Ah tu es trop mignon, j'adore quand tu fais ton timide, ça te donne un certain charme! C'est trop craquant!!!**

**Elle lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait prit dans ses bras le serrant fermement. Sous les compliments, il ne put s'empêcher de virer au rouge. **

**- Oka-san, ar... Arrête, tu ... Tu m'étouffes!**

**- C'est vrai ça? Ou c'est pour te débarrasser de moi?**

**- Oka... Oka-san! Réussi-t-il à dire difficilement.**

**Elle finie par croire son fils et le lâcha, afin qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle. Quand le calme reprit, Naruto se sentit mal, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il décida de mettre de la musique, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère et d'oublier le regard de Sasuke posé sur lui! Il alla s'asseoir au bar de la cuisine, pouvant tourner le dos aux autres et réfléchir sur la cause de son mal être.**

**Au bout d'une heure de réflexion, il n'avait pas avancé trop perturbé par la présence du brun. Et puis, de toute façon, son père arriva.**

**- Yo! Ya du monde à ce que je vois! ^^**

**A peine arrivée Tenten était déjà accrochée à ses bask, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle allait se jeter sur lui mais, il l'a contourna et alla embrassé sa femme qui lui dit:**

**- Tu es en retard.**

**- Oui je sais mais, si ta meilleure amie m'avait pas tenue le crachoir, et bien je serais revenu ya un bout de temps. En plus, c'était Naruto qui devait y aller et elle en été déçue! Elle préfère un gamin de 17 ans au lieu d'un bel homme de 38 ans, nan mais j'te jure! Dit-il en regardant son fils.**

**- De qui tu parles otto-san?**

**- Ba de la mère de Sasuke voyons! A chaque fois, que tu fais les courses tu l'as voit! Dis-moi ton secret! Comment tu fais pour arriver toujours à l'heure, tout en étant avec? C'est dingue.... Tiens mais c'est...**

**- Oui chéri, il serait temps de t'en apercevoir! Sasuke est là. Fit Kushina à son mari.**

**- Oh! Comment vas-tu? J'espère que tu n'as pas mal pris ce que je viens de dire! ^^**

**- Non ça va, c'est un secret pour personne, c'est un moulin à paroles. Dit-il sans émotions.**

**- Ah, maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi, elles s'entendent aussi bien! Qui se ressemble s'assemble.**

**- Otto-san, on dit aussi les opposés s'attirent! C'est de la connerie tout ça! **

**- ... ... ... Hummm, Naruto tu vas bien?**

**- Nan c'est PAS MON JOUR!**

**- Oh je vois! Quoiqu'il en soit... T'as pas oublié de nous acheter un cadeau!^^**

**- Comment j'aurais pu! Depuis un mois, tous les jours tu m'en parles!!!**

**- J'en suis ravi!!! Bon et bien je n'ai plus qu'à prendre une douche! Non Tenten je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me laver le dos! Ni aucunes autres parties de mon corps! Dit-il avant que la jeune fille en émette l'idée.**

**Tenten eu un triste pendant 3 secondes, elle releva la tête et dit:**

**- Ce n'est pas grave j'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui je pense! Naruto a été très convaincant!**

**Minato regarda son fils inquiet et lui sortit:**

**- J'espère que t'as pas couché avec elle!**

**Naruto en tomba de son tabouret et hurla:**

**- NON MAIS CA VA PAS! QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS AUJOURD'HUI? C'EST DINGUE CA!!!**

**- T'énerves pas, t'énerves pas! Cependant... J'aimerais te poser une dernière question, histoire de m'enlever un gros doute, qui je l'espère me rassura?**

**- Vas-y, au point où j'en suis!**

**- Tu sors avec?**

**Naruto qui s'avait remit debout s'accrocher au bar pour ne pas retomber.**

**- Et pis quoi encore!**

**- Ouf quel soulagement!**

**Sur ce, le père partit dans la salle de bain. Laissant un Naruto, qui demanda à sa mère, si aujourd'hui ils avaient décidés de l'achever!**

**Nan, décidément c'était vraiment mais, alors vraiment pas son jour!**

**Mais, en plus, c'était loin d'être fini! La soirée ne faisait que commencer...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2****: La fête!**

**Depuis le retour, de Minato, la tension que ressentait Naruto était partie. Il était à présent détendu et rirais de bon coeur. Non seulement, sa colère était passée mais, en plus il riait avec tout le monde! Même avec Ino et Sakura, au début quand elles ont commencées à lui parler, il s'était demandé "qu'est-ce qu'elles me veulent? Depuis quand elles me parlent?". Mais au final, tout c'était bien passé, il avait même fini par parler à Sasuke, enfin vous voyez! Les deux groupes d'amis, s'étaient mélangés pour n'en former qu'un! C'était de joyeuses retrouvailles, sa faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et, pourtant, c'était comme si ils ne s'avaient pas quittés!!! Puis, alors que les conversations fusaient, Naruto et Gaara ont eu soudainement la même idée, ils regardaient Sasuke...**

**- Il a plutôt l'air de s'amuser, tu crois que c'est le cas? Demanda Naruto.**

**- Qui sait ! Peut-être que même un Uchiwa sa sait s'éclater!**

**- Mouais, il ressemble peut-être à sa mère mais, ce qui est clair, c'est qu'il n'a pas son caractère!**

**- Tu m'étonnes!**

**Leur conversation continua et le sujet partit en vrille. Ils commencèrent à pouffer.**

**- R'garde là, il doit être amusé! Supposa Gaara.**

**- Mais nan! T'es nul! Là, il est mort de rire! Répondit Naruto.**

**- Ah ouais! C'est évident! Comment, j'ai fait pour me tromper à se point, c'est dingue!**

**N'en pouvant plus, ils éclatèrent de rire, attirant tous les regards des jeunes sur eux! Ils étaient pliés en deux, les larmes aux yeux. Ils se calmèrent difficilement.**

**- Galère qu'est ce que vous avez? Demanda Shikamaru.**

**Ils regardèrent dans leur direction, puis se regardèrent l'un, l'autre, pour exploser de rire à nouveau. C'est là, que Temari se décida à intervenir, elle se plaça entre les deux garçons et leur attrapa l'oreille.**

**- ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Firent-ils ensembles.**

**- T'es dingue! T'as failli m'arracher l'oreille! Espèce de cinglée! Fit Naruto.**

**- T'avais qu'à te calmer! Lui répondit-elle.**

**- Eh! J'te ferais dire que t'es chez moi, que j'ai le droit de rire et que t'as failli m'arracher mon piercing!**

**- Hum laisse-moi voir... C'est vrai, c'est bien l'une des choses qui te rendent sexy, ça serait dommage, alors désolée!**

**- Attends sa veut dire quoi ça? Tu passes ton temps à me mater ou quoi?!**

**- Perspicace en plus!**

**- Nani?! Shikamaru tu dis rien ? Ça te fait rien? Fit le blond en se retournant vers son ami.**

**- Ah tu sais tant qu'elle fait que regarder, et qu'elle dise, qu'à moi ses "je t'aime", le reste j'm'en fou.**

**Naruto était scotché et se retourna vers Temari.**

**- Nan, sérieux, tu sais dire "je t'aime" toi?! T'étais malade c'est ça! Impossible!**

**- Naruto ta gueule! Dit-elle.**

**Le blond se tut, tenant sérieusement à la vie et étant trop jeune pour mourir. Et la fête continua... Il était 23h10 et ils commençaient seulement le plat de résistance!**

_Et dire que quand Naruto était dans la salle de bain.... [Remémoration soudaine de la scène avec Kakashi]... Elle m'avait affirmé que se serait une "petite fête", 2H du mat, on est core là! Pensa Sasuke._

**La répartition de la table (longue table rectangulaire) était comme ceci:**

**# Au bout de table, le chef de famille Minato.**

**# A sa droite, sa femme.**

**# A coter de Kushina, il y avait Iruka et Kakashi qui avait pensé **_"Quel heureux hasard Naruto!"_

**# Suivit de Naruto et Sasuke. Le blond avait pensé **_"Tain c'est vraiment pas mon jour! Assis à côté d'un obsédé, j'espère que Sasuke va faire un effort et être agréable... Il peut faire ça! Pour mon bien... Tain, et tous ces regards vicieux ...". _**Tandis que le brun **_"C'est pas Gaara qui devrait être à ma place? Tain, j'vais pas arrêter de penser à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure..."_

**# Puis les autres se succédaient de Shino, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro.**

**De l'autre côté de la table, à gauche de Minato:**

**# Assuma et sa femme Kurenai.**

**# Ensuite vient Tenten qui avait tout de suite pensée **_" kyaaaaaaaaaaaa Minato, Iruka, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, kyaaaaaaaaaaa j'suis trop bien placée! Dommage Gaara est trop loin! Mais pas grave, c'est trop mon jour aujourd'hui^^"._

**# A côté, Sakura et Ino qui comme Tenten n'en menées pas large **_" kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa on est en face de Sasuke et Naruto kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ....[elles se sont regardées, transmission de pensées] ... Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" _**Avaient-elles pensées.**

**# Puis vient Neji extrêmement heureux d'être à côté d'Hinata. Celle-ci s'avait dit **_"Au moins je ne m'évanouirais pas!" _**Mais lorsqu'elle regarda Neji, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.**

**# Suivit d'un Gaara tranquille et d'un Kiba trop dégoûter car, Gaara ne voulait pas changer de place avec lui, il l'avait même supplié. Mais, il disait toujours non, en prétextant qu'il détestait être en bordure de table. Sur ce coup là, Neji se dit **_" Eh tiens! Prends-toi sa dans ta gueule! Moi vivant, il est hors de question que je te laisse la draguer! Tête de chien! Pitbull!"_

**Après le repas, Kushina augmenta le son de la chaîne hi fi et déclara:**

**- En attendant, le désert, on va digérer!**

_Elle a aussi dit sa, après avoir mangé les hors-d'œuvre! Remarqua Sasuke, désespéré._

**Alors que Kiba et tout les autres dansaient (adultes y comprit), sauf Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino (évident pour ces deux là), Gaara, Hinata (trop timide), Shino, Temari et Shikamaru qui s'étaient regroupés. La musique changea pour laisser place à un slow, Temari commença à s'impatienter.**

**- Tu comptes m'inviter quand Shika?**

**- J'ai pas envie de danser Tema.**

**- T'as jamais rien envie de faire! Puisque c'est comme ça continu à faire ton feignant! Moi j'vais aller danser. Tu viens Naruto.**

**- Ne?**

**Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer autre chose, elle le tira et l'entraîna. Les autres, toujours assis les regardaient, Naruto faisait mine de ne pas vouloir danser et Temari dit quelque chose, qui fit rougir le blond, qui soupira et accepta finalement de danser ce slow avec elle. **

**- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, elle a de la chance! Fit Ino. **

**- A fond! Lui répondit Sakura.**

**Et là, leurs amis les regardèrent, comme si elles avaient une énormité.**

**- Ba quoi? Répondirent-elles en même temps.**

**- Vous avez des vus sur Naruto? Fit Gaara surpris.**

**- Ba c'est à dire que...**

**- Qu'ils nous est...**

**- Pas indifférent! Fit-elles en finissant les phrases l'une de l'autre.**

**- Et dire que quand on était petit vous lui faisiez la misère, galère! **

**- Ouais c'est vrai sa! S'exclama Kankuro, qui était revenu, appuyant les dires de Shikamaru.**

**- Oui, on sait, c'est bon. Mais on était petites, on pensait que c'était vrai! Se défendit Sakura.**

**- Petites ou pas, vous l'avez vraiment blessé. Combien de fois j'ai du lui remonter le moral. Vous vous rendez comptes! C'est dur de le rendre triste mais vous deux là, vous y arriviez sans problème. Et, à chaque fois qu'on vous voyez, Naruto perdait automatiquement son sourire. Et quand, on lui demandait si sa allait, ce con nous souriait, en nous disant "mais oui!". Et, combien de fois, j'ai du consoler Hinata, qui pleurait à sa place! Oui parce qu'il ne pleurait, il gardait tout ça au fond de lui. Alors du jour au lendemain, on ne vous à plus vu, pendant des semaines, puis des mois et après des années, franchement j'me suis dit que Kami-sama existait! Et notre Naruto, depuis a toujours était joyeux et souriant. A ouais Hinata! Fit Gaara légèrement énervé.**

**- O...Oui.**

**- Alors quand je vous ai vus, je me suis demandé, si il n'allait pas avoir un arrêt cardiaque! Car, on peut dire ce qu'on veut, mais je suis sur que Naruto faisait tout pour ne pas vous revoir un jour! D'ailleurs la preuve, c'est seulement dix ans plus tard qu'on se revoit. Et n'oubliez pas, qu'il n'avait pas vu non plus, Sasuke depuis, toutes ces années! Malgré le fait que leur mère à tout les deux sont les meilleures amies et qu'elles se voient souvent et font des dîners auxquels Naruto n'assiste jamais! Il préfère squatter chez moi.**

_Ah je vois, j'me disais aussi que sa commençait à être du n'importe quoi les excuses que donnait sa mère._

**- Tu dis ça, mais je vois pas en quoi Sasuke a affaire là dedans! Osa dire Ino, ce qui énerva encore plus le rouquin.**

**- Naruto a préférer couper tout lien avec votre groupe car, si il voyait encore l'un de vous, il était sur de tomber sur vous deux, au coin d'une ruelle. Même si il aimait beaucoup Sasuke... Heu enfin, je veux dire, il aimait l'embêter, il trouvait ses réactions amusantes. Fit-il songeur à la fin.**

_Tain sur le coup, quand Gaara a sortir que Naruto m'aimait beaucoup, pourquoi j'ai pensé à un truc pas catholique du tout?... Je pète un câble, c'est pas possible! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mis dans la nourriture???????_

**Pendant qu'ils parlaient Naruto et Temari avaient accumulés danse sur danse.**

**- C'est la dernière cette fois! Déclara Naruto.**

**- D'accord, d'accord. Lui répondit-elle amusée.**

**Et pour dernière danse, ils firent un dernier "slow", plus précisément une valse.**

**- Naruto je te préviens, je sais pas danser la valse.**

**- Hum, pas grave moi je sais! Dit-il en souriant. **

**Naruto mena la danse, tandis que Temari lui parlait. **

**- Hé regardez. Fit Tenten essoufflée à force de danser, au groupe assis.**

**Les regards se posèrent sur leurs deux camarades.**

**- Wouah! Ils savent danser la valse, impressionnant! S'exclama Kiba.**

**- Temari ne sait pas danser la valse. Répondirent Shikamaru et les deux frères de la blonde.**

**- Alors ce serait... Pensa tout haut Sakura.**

**- Oui, Naruto sait la danser.**

**A l'entente de cette voix, tout le monde le regarda. Sasuke avait sorti une phrase, Kami-sama!**

**- Comment tu sais ça toi! Fit Gaara suspicieux.**

**- Hé parle pas comme ça à Sasuke! Emettèrent les deux harpies.**

**- Je le sais car, on a apprit ensemble. Nos mères nous l'ont apprises quand on avait 6 ou 7 ans. Fit-il en soupirant.**

**Gaara allait répliquer quelque chose mais se tut, en les voyant passer. En passant, le groupe d'amis put entendre un peu de leur conversation.**

**- Tu racontes n'importe quoi! Dit Naruto, en tournant la tête et rougissant.**

**- Petit menteur! Ça ne te va pas! Pourquoi nier?**

**- Arrête ça!**

**- Ba quoi! T'en ai pas content? **

**Ils ne purent rien entendre d'autre, le son étant trop fort et les deux blonds s'étant éloignés.**

**- J'ai rien compris! **

**- Normal, t'es con! Fit Gaara, s'adressant à son frère.**

**- P'tit merdeux, tu vas me dire que tu as compris peut-être?**

**- Moui je crois! J'm'en doutais mais j'étais pas sur!**

**- De... De quoi... Tu... Parles Gaara? Interrogea Hinata.**

**- Non rien laisse tomber!**

**- Allez dit! Fit Kiba.**

**- Désolé ça ne vous regarde pas! C'est entre lui et ... **

**Gaara se tut immédiatement, il avait failli tout dire! Et en plus, il ne savait si il était dans le vrai!**

_Entre lui et qui? Tain pourquoi ça m'énerve comme ça? Ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est de le voir danser avec elle! Mais pourquoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai? Et comment ça se fait que je le trouve attirant???! J'me sens tout bizarre! Il se fait vraiment tard je crois!!! Pensa Sasuke._

**Alors que tout le monde, ne pipait plus un mot, le cerveau de Kiba, pour une fois, était en plein travail. Sa ramait, mais sa avançait quand même!Et il décida de partager ses pensées... Temari les rejoignit à ce moment là.**

**- Dis moi, Gaara?**

**- Hm?**

**- Eto...**

**- J'attends là!**

**- Ah t'es marrant, c'est pas facile! Et pis, à l'occase, tu vas me tuer pour avoir dis ça, devant tout le monde.**

**-Tu le seras jamais, si tu ne le fais pas. Attends! Tu veux me faire des avances?**

**- Ça va pas la tête!!!**

**- Bon ba alors!**

**Les autres, les observaient, intéressés par la discussion plutôt inattendue, entre Kiba et Gaara.**

**- Bon, j'vais être clair et direct, tanpis pour toi et ta fierté!**

**- Mais encore?**

**- T'as des vus sur Naruto?**

**Gros silence de la part de tous et du rouquin. Quand soudain, Gaara se mit à rire.**

**- Ah ah ah ah ah! D'où tu tiens une idée pareille?**

**- Ba écoute, t'as pas vu comment t'es avec! On dirait le petit copain surprotecteur et jaloux!**

**- Naruto est mon meilleur ami, il prend plus soin de moi, que moi de lui. Et de toute façon, c'est la vérité que j'ai dis! Et pis, c'est Naruto!**

**- Ne?????**

**- Ahhh galère! Kiba tu ne ferais pas sa pour un de tes amis? Tu ne le défendrais pas? Tu sais, ici, on aime tous Naruto. Il a quelque chose de spécial qui fait qu'on s'attache à lui et qu'on peut rien lui refuser.**

**- Ah regardez-moi ça! Avec moi il chouinait, parce qu'il voulait pas danser et la il danse avec Kurenai-sensei! Ya de quoi être vexé! Fit Temari.**

**- De toute façon, toi t'as Shikamaru, alors tu devrais t'en foutre! Répliqua Tenten.**

**- Parce que tu crois que tu vas l'avoir! N'espère même pas! Rajouta la blonde à couettes.**

**- Pff et pourquoi pas?**

**- Hé attendez nous aussi, on est dans la course! Annonça Ino.**

**- Vous, vous avez l'Uchiwa! Alors vous-en mêler pas! Affirma Temari.**

**- Galèrrrrrrrreeeee! S'exclama Shikamaru.**

**- Nan mais pour qui elle se prend elle! Ya pas écrit ton nom dessus que je sache! Et pour Sasuke, on est toujours dans la compétition! S'énerva Sakura.**

_Nan mais écoutez-les! Elles sont vraiment pas bien ces filles! Dans la compétition et pis quoi encore? J'préfère encore Naruto que ces hystérique!!!_

_Eto Naruto? Pas question j'suis un hétéro pur et dur. Ça va pas de penser des trucs comme ça? C'est sur maintenant! Ils m'ont drogué! Ahhhhh et elles m'énerve, c'est bon laissez-le tranquille merde..._

**- Et si vous lui demandiez avant de la ramener!**

_Qu'est ce que... Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive?_

**Un silence de mort plana, tous étaient choqués. Sasuke pour la énième fois de la soirée, venait de sortir une phrase! C'est pas possible, ils ont dus fumer quelque chose avant de v'nir! **

**Alors que Neji aller émettre une hypothèse...**

**- Hé Neji, mon pote!**

**Naruto venait d'arriver cassant complètement l'ambiance qui y régnait.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il ya Naruto? Demanda donc Neji.**

**- Il y a que... Merde Neji décoince toi! [Il se tourna] Et toi aussi Hinata!!! **

**Ils n'eurent pas le temps de protester, qu'il les emmena et glissa au passage à l'oreille de Neji...**

**- Profites-en! C'est la chance de ta vie mon pote!**

**Et, il les planta là, retournant vers ses autres camarades toujours en état de choc.**

**- Ano... Mais qu'est ce que vous avez? Vous faîtes de ces têtes!**

**- Hé Naruto, qu'est ce que tu as chuchoté à Neji? Il avait l'air troublé. L'interrogea Gaara.**

**- Hum, tu aimerais le savoir [Il s'approcha, mit un doigt sur sa propre bouche] I-MI-TSU! Lui répond Naruto avec une pointe de malice et de provocation.**

**- Naruto, j'te jure si j'avais pas Lee en tête, là maintenant j'....**

**- Tiens en parlant de lui! J'aurais du lui dire de v'nir, t'aurais pu avancer dans ton plan de "rentre-dedans" c'était le moment idéal! Le coupa t-il.**

_Tain, il est vraiment trop con! L'autre était en train de lui dire qu'il l'aurait bien prit ici maintenant si il avait personne en tête et lui il a comprit que dalle!!! En plus comment il a dit "imitsu" tout le monde, c'est presque consumé. BAKA! Se dit Sasuke légèrement agacé._

**- J'ai une idée! Au lieu de se faire chier comme ça, si on faisait un jeu? Proposa Temari.**

**- Quel sorte? Demanda Sasuke avec méfiance.**

**- C'est simple! On marque chacun notre prénom sur un morceau de papier, après on les mélanges. Et, ensuite, on tire deux papiers à la fois pour former un couple et tu te retrouveras le poignet lié à celui de la personne inscrite sur ce fameux papier. Et, on restera lié jusqu'à la fin de la fête.**

**- ....**

**- Ah! Allez ça peut être marrant!**

**- Ouais, sa dépend sur qui on tombe! Fit Kiba.**

**- C'est justement le hasard qui peut être marrant! **

**Au final, seul Shino n'avait pas voulu y participé (enfin, sans compté Naruto, Sasuke et Gaara, mais ils ont été obligés) et étant en nombre impair. Ils firent presque tous la gueule, même Temari! **

**Les couples sont les suivants:**

*** Sakura et Ino, malgré le fait quelles auraient voulues être, soit avec Sasuke, soit avec Naruto. En voyant, les autres couples, elles sont vraiment contentes d'être tombées l'une sur l'autre.**

*** Gaara/Tenten, au plus grand bonheur de celle-ci. Elle qui plus tôt, se disait qu'il manquait plus Gaara pour être aux anges, à présent c'est fait!**

*** Shikamaru/Kankuro, tous deux dégoûtés. Gaara avait dit que s'était une mise en jambe entre futurs beaux-frères, ce qui lui valut un verre d'eau dans la tronche et une fourchette évitée de justesse.**

*** Sasuke/Naruto, tous deux au bord de la crise cardiaque, s'insultant de baka, dobe, usuratonkachi, etc...**

*** Neji et Hinata, aucunes plaintes, seulement une certaine gêne.**

*** Temari/Kiba, dés le début, ils en vinrent aux mains et se gueulèrent dessus.**

**Pendant que les autres étaient calmes, deux couples en particuliers, faisaient monter les décibels...**

**Côté Temari****:**

**- Nan mais tu le fait exprès! Arrête de tirer ou j'te pète les dents!**

**- Nani? Mais c'est toi qui tire, alors arrêtes de gueuler!**

**- Mais bien sur! Elle est bonne celle-là! Et, si au lieu de te péter les dents, je te pète tes bijoux de famille qui je suis sure, n'ont pas encore servis.**

**- Qu'est ce t'a dit blondasse? Et qu'est ce que tu en sais, d'abord?**

**- Ahahahahah! Ça se voit trop que tu es encore puceau!**

**- ....**

**- Ton silence, confirme ce que je dis!!! Ahahahahah!**

**- Je pense que je vais faire un meurtre...**

**Côté Naruto****:**

**- Naruto! Utilise ta main gauche! Ça nous évitera de ressembler à des baka tous les deux!**

**- Mais je peux pas!**

**- Mais si!**

**- Mais nan! J'y arrive pas! **

**- Dis plutôt que tu veux pas!**

**- J'voudrais bien t'y voir moi! Tain, tout à l'heure, c'était quasi impossible de te faire parler, mais pour ronchonner ça ya pas de problème!**

**- Hé, moi j'ai pas demandé à participer à ce jeu pourri! Et, je ne ronchonne pas!**

**- Moi non plus, encore moins d'être avec toi! Et, arrête de râler!**

**- Combien de fois, je vais devoir te dire que je ne râle pas!!!!!**

**- Que c'est kawai! Une vraie dispute d'amoureux, vous êtes avance sur nous tous!**

**- NEJI, FERME LA, OCCUPE TOI D'HINATA!!!!!!!!! Crièrent l'Uchiwa et l'Uzumaki ensemble.**

**- Bon, nous allons passer au dessert, que tout le monde aille à table! ^^ Fit la maîtresse des lieux.**

_Enfin! Il est deux heures du mat! Tain, je savais que j'aurais jamais du venir passer les vacances chez Hinata! En plus, des vacances dans la même ville, à 10min de chez moi (en voiture)... Pfff_

**- Ba, alors les jeunes, faut pas bouder comme ça! Naruto! Tu pourrais être agréable avec Sasuke, allons! Fit Minato.**

**Une veine pulsa sur la tempe du blond.**

_Non mais c'est pas moi! C'est ce baka là, il arrête pas de râler, rien ne lui plaît! Et, dire que j'avais pensé qu'il avait changé! J'me suis foutu le doigt dans l'oeil et en beauté. Pfff, en tout cas, un truc qui a pas changé, c'est qu'il est toujours aussi beau, voir plus et sexy surtout. Et, il plait toujours autant aux filles! J'en serais presque jaloux... Mais de qui? De Sasuke? Ou des filles?... Ah merde, j'suis fatigué faut que j'arrête. De toute manière, tout à l'heure, il va partir et adieu la prise de tête!!!! Pensa Naruto un peu dérouté._

**Ils mangèrent donc le gâteau avec un niveau de tension des plus élevé. **

**- Bravo Temari pour ta merveilleuse idée! Grincha Naruto.**

**- Ouais, c'est clair, on s'en rappellera! Renchérit Gaara.**

**- Galère! C'est sur! Tu remportes la palme, même Naruto n'aurait pas fait mieux! Ajouta Shikamaru.**

**- Pourtant c'est le premier pour sa! Confirma Kankuro.**

**- OUI BON, C'EST BON! VOUS ALLEZ PAS TOUS ME FAIRE LA RÉFLEXION!!!**

**- Eto, puisque... On peut retirer nos liens alors? Demanda Naruto.**

**- Nan! Lui répondit-elle.**

**- Nani? Pourquoi?**

**- Parce que j'ai dit NON!**

**- ....**

**- Vous attendrez la fin de la fête comme on avait prévu, un point c'est tout.**

**- Comme tu l'avais prévu! **

**- Kiba, je serais toi j'me ferais tout petit ou sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de mettre mes menaces de tout à l'heure en application.**

**Ils continuèrent donc à manger leur part de gâteau en silence, alors que de l'autre côté, on entendait les adultes s'esclaffer, s'étouffer, plaisanter...**

**- Bon je crois qu'il est l'heure pour nous t'offrir nos cadeaux à notre couple vedette! C'est bien pour sa qu'on est là, après tout! ^^ Annonça Kurenai.**

**- Oh des cadeaux! Génial mais fallait pas allons! Fit Minato tout content.**

_Mais bien sur! Genre il s'attendait pas à en avoir! Tout à l'heure, à peine rentré et il me rappelait déjà à l'ordre pour son cadeau! Nan mais j'te jure! On dirait un gamin qui va pour la première fois de sa vie, voir le père noël!_

**- Bon, ba puisque personne se décide a faire le premier pas, j'crois qu'on devrais donner le notre tout de suite. Parce que, si on attend encore, il ne s'ra plus en état. Fit Tenten.**

**- Ouais, t'as raison. Confirma Temari.**

**- Je ... Je vais aller le chercher.**

**- Ok, je viens avec toi, enfin j'ai pas le choix.**

**Hinata et Neji allèrent donc chercher le cadeau. N'oublions pas qu'ils sont toujours liés par le poignet. Elle l'avait caché, justement chez elle, sous l'ordre de Naruto, connaissant trop bien son père.**

**Trois minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent avec une énorme composition florale, qu'ils donnèrent à Kushina.**

**- Wouah!**

**- Voilà c'est de la part de Temari, Hinata et moi. Fit Tenten.**

**- C'est très jolie, merci beaucoup les filles!**

**- Bien, c'est à nous maintenant. Annonça Kankuro.**

**Shikamaru et lui, allèrent chercher le cadeau dans l'armoire, où l'on range les manteaux. Bien sur, tout ça dans la joie, la bonne humeur et le galère de circonstance.**

**- Voilà, dit-il c'est de la part de Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara et moi-même.**

**Cette fois-ci le cadeau était pour Minato, il le déballa et fut très content.**

**- J'ai toujours voulu en avoir une de cette taille! Merci, les potes du travail vont être jaloux! ^^**

**- Kami-sama! Chéri ce n'est qu'une bouteille de sake! **

**- Oui mais, ce n'est pas n'importe laquelle, non seulement c'est ma marque préférée et en plus, c'est une XXL, trop cool! Tsunade va être verte!**

**- Chéri, tu as vraiment un comportement de gamin, on dirait Naruto.**

**- Hé! Protesta Naruto.**

**- Tel père, tel fils! Ajouta Minato.**

**- Bon, avant que ça ne dégénère, on va donner le notre! Hein Kakashi! Fit Iruka.**

**- Tes désirs son des ordres, mon lapin.**

**Kakashi partit dans le couloir, chercher son sac dans lequel, il avait mit le cadeau en question.**

**- Voilà, c'est pour vous deux. Dit Kakashi.**

**- Merci. Fit le couple Uzumaki.  
**

**Ils défirent l'emballage.**

**- Hé bien! Mon coeur, je crois que nos prochaines nuits seront remplies de théories et de pratiques! S'exclama Minato, faisant rougir sa femme.**

**- KAKASHI! **

**- Oups...**

**- ON C'ETAIT MIS D'ACCORD! PAS LE KAMA-SUTRA!!!!**

**- Gomen, c'était plus fort que moi. Mais, sa revient au même tu voulais acheter un bouquin pour faire des massages chez soi! Le kama, c'est aussiune source de relaxation!**

**- Franchement, ça m'étonne même pas! Claqua Naruto.**

**- Naruto! Tu savais, t'étais dans le coup? Demanda son frère.**

**- Non.**

**- Allons, allons les enfants! Iruka, ce n'est rien. Fit Kushina.**

**- Oui, c'est sur et puis, on te le passera! Je suis sur que ça ne dérangera pas Kakashi! Ajouta son mari.**

**- C'est clair! Renchérit Naruto.**

**Iruka se tut sous les dires de son père, rouge de honte en se jurant de punir sévèrement son petit ami: PAS DE SEXE! Vient, le tour de Kurenai et Assuma qui leur offrirent l'intégrale de Gravitation, oav comprise pour Kushina et le dernier volume de Icha icha paradise à son mari.**

**- On est vraiment gâté aujourd'hui! Hihihihihi, le kama, icha icha paradise et du yaoi pour toi!**

**- Oui, en plus sa faisait longtemps que je le voulais.**

**- Yaoi, vous avez dit yaoi? Demanda Sakura.**

**- Oui, tu aimes? Fit la mère de Naruto.**

**- Si, j'aime? C'est peu dire, avec Ino, on est à fond dedans!**

**- C'est clair! Images, vidéo, doujinshis, mangas, fanfictions, tout y passe! Ajouta Ino.**

**- C'est pas vrai! S'écrièrent Naruto et Sasuke.**

**- Ah, mais vous êtes déjà à la phase deux du couple: vous dites la même chose, en même temps! Déclara Neji.**

**- Neji, si j'étais toi, je me tairais!**

**- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Fit Sasuke.**

**- Wouah! Phase 3: être en accord avec son partenaire, accomplie avec succès!**

**- Neji, Urusai!**

**- Naruto, t'énerve pas! Tu sais, au moins le jeu vous réussit, comparé à nous. Intervena Shikamaru.**

**- Nani? Tu t'y mets aussi! Oka-san dit quelque cho... se.**

**Il s'était retourné vers sa mère espérant ainsi de l'aide, mais elle était déjà prise par Ino et Sakura. Elles entretenaient une conversation des plus... riches?**

**- Gravitation, j'adore! C'est trop cool, dommage que ce n'est pas plus explicite!**

**- Ouais c'est clair! Des fois, on voudrait foutre des baffes à Yuki! Nan mais sérieux, il est long à se décider! En plus, c'est pas très clair l'histoire avec le prof de Yuki.**

**- Ah oui, l'oav c'est ce que je préfère! Surtout la fin, Shuichi improvise sa chanson et réconciliation sous la couette avec Yuki! Ahhh, c'est trop kawai! S'écria Kushina avec joie.**

**- A fond, j'aime bien aussi Kireipapa, Ikoku Irokoi Romantan, Zetsuai Bronze...**

**- Ya aussi Fujimi Orchestra, Level C, Sensitive Pornograph, Okane Ga Nai, Papa to kiss in the dark et j'en passe! S'exclama la mère de Naruto.**

**- Wouah, vous êtes plutôt calé sur le sujet! Conclue Sakura.**

**- Heu... Oka-san, ça va? On dérange pas?**

**- Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça mon coeur?**

**- Nan comme ça! Quand vous aurez finis de parler de yaoi, on pourrait peu être continuer la remise des cadeaux!**

**- Ah, fais pas ta tête de mule! Tu as l'habitude que je parle de ça. Pour une fois que je peux en parler avec d'autre personne! Et, Sasuke aussi a l'habitude, sa mère aussi est une fana de yaoi! Ne, Sasuke?**

**- Malheureusement.**

**- Je pari que c'est toi qui l'ai convertie!**

**- Comment as-tu deviné? C'est ma plus grande fierté aprés toi.**

**- C'était pas sensé te flatter!**

**- Bon aller Naruto, il reste plus que toi! Fit son frère mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation qui risquait fort de partir en cacahuètes.**

**- Ouais, je sais! J'vais le chercher il est dans la chambre.**

**- Nani, c'est pas possible! J'ai fouillé partout et j'ai rien trouvé! S'écria Minato.**

**- Nan, pas partout vu que tu ne l'as pas trouvé! Fit son fils en partant dans le couloir.**

**Alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers pour pouvoir aller au premier, il fut soudain stoppé dans son élan.**

**- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?**

**- Moi, rien.**

**- Sasuke, tu sais très bien que tu es obligé de venir avec moi.**

**- J'en ai pas envie justement.**

**- Parce que tu crois que moi ça me plaît? Tu râles tout le temps, c'est dingue et t'es comme Shikamaru, tu veux jamais rien faire! T'as décidé de me faire chier, c'est pas possible autrement.**

**- Hn...**

**- ... Onegai Sasuke, cette soirée a très mal commencée pour moi, alors j'aimerais qu'elle se finisse bien.**

**- En disant "mal commencée", tu parles du fait que tu nous as fait un micro streap tease. Mais qu'au final tu t'es rattrapé vu qu'après, tu t'es trimballé dans le couloir muni d'une petite serviette et en fâcheuse position avec Kakashi.**

**- En gros oui! Et, évidement fallait que tout le monde soit là, pfff! Bon alors, tu te décide à me faire plaisir ou pas?**

**- Hn.**

_- Nan sérieux, il veut bien? ... Wouah c'est à inscrire dans le calendrier!_

**Sasuke enfin prêt à coopérer, ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre du blond et y entrèrent. Naruto, connaissant sa chambre par coeur ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et en fait, pour dire, il était plutôt absorbé par ses pensées.**

_- Arrête de penser à Sasuke, arrête de penser à Sasuke, arrête de penser à lui! Mais, comment ne pas penser a lui vu qu'il est ici, et qu'on est attaché à cause de ce stupide jeu de merde! Et que..._

**- Naruto?**

**- Hum?**

**- Pourquoi, tu restes planté là, comme un baka?**

**- Hum, je réfléchissais.**

**- Hn, toi?**

**- Ça veut dire quoi ça?**

**- Hn.**

**- Génial, la conversation, tout à l'heure t'avais une plus grande gueule!**

**- Usuratonkachi, pourquoi t'as pas allumé la lumière?**

**- Pas besoin, et puis on a la lumière de la lune c'est suffisant. Maintenant aide moi a bouger ça.**

**- T'as pas plus grosse comme armoire?**

**- Ba gomen, c'est une ancienne armoire et elle est en chêne donc, elle est lourde.**

**- Hn...**

**Ils essayèrent de bouger cette fameuse armoire avec difficulté. Au bout de dix minutes, elle céda et bougea de dix centimètres, pas plus. Mais, cela se fit tellement brusquement que les garçons furent surpris et glissèrent pour tomber au sol. Naruto avait atterrit sur Sasuke et leur bouches s'étaient rencontrées. Ils restèrent une minutes dans cette position, encore trop choqués. Finalement, ils se reprirent et Naruto se dégagea du brun.**

**- ...**

**- ...**

**Le blond s'essaya en tailleur, dissimulait son visage dans ses mèches et se touchait les lèvres du bout des doigts. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se ressaisir, son coeur n'arrêtait pas de cogner, en disant "laisse-moi sortir, laisse-moi sortir. Je t'en supplie!". Sasuke, lui était toujours au même point, il se demandait si ce qui venait de ce passer, c'était vraiment passé. L'atmosphère de la chambre était devenu tendue et remplie d'incompréhension, quand tout à coup....**

**- NARUTO! SASUKE! VOUS UTILISEREZ LE LIT PLUS TARD! ON ATTEND NOUS! Cria Temari.**

**Les deux garçons se reprirent en un rien de temps.**

**- C'est bon, cinq minutes on arrive. Répondit le blond**

**Ils se relevèrent, prirent le cadeau, remirent l'armoire en place avec une facilité déconcertante et rejoignirent les autres en bas.**

**- Ah ba enfin!**

**- Gomen, on a eu du mal à sortir le cadeau. Donc voilà.**

**- C'est grand. Remarqua Tenten.**

**Les parents l'ouvrirent ensemble, pour découvrir un tableau peint à la main. Il représentait, le dit couple.**

**- Naruto, c'est magnifique! Fit sa mère.**

**- Tiens, je n'ai plus besoin de ça, maintenant.**

**- Oh! Alors c'était toi qui l'avait prise. Dit son père.**

**- Et dire, que j'avais accusé ton père de l'avoir perdue.**

**Ce que leur avait rendu Naruto, était une photo représentant le couple. Elle était abîmée par le temps et la manipulation. Le blond avait demandé à un peintre amateur de reproduire cette photo sur tableau, ainsi ils n'auraient plus besoin de la chercher. Ils n'auront qu'à lever les yeux pour la contempler.**

**- Gomen, mais j'ai vu que à force de la regarder, elle se détériorait alors...**

**- Arigato mon chéri, tu es trop kawai! Daisuki(1).**

**Sa mère le serra dans ses bras et face au compliment, il ne put s'empêcher d'être gêné et de rougir.**

**Et, la soirée continua jusque vers les 04h00. Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru et Kankuro étaient partis une heure avant. Ce qui ravis la plupart des jeunes, vu que le jeu avait pu enfin prit fin, ils furent donc libérés d'un poids, en particulier Naruto et Sasuke. Les suivants furent Asuma et Kurenai, étant enceinte, elle avait atteint ses limites. Tenten repartit chez elle en voiture, elle avait appelée au préalable son père (qui au passage, n'était vraiment pas content de se faire réveiller au beau milieu de la matinée). Les autres restèrent encore pour aider à débarrasser et nettoyer. Il était clair que, Sasuke et Naruto s'évitaient et s'ignoraient royalement. Il était hors de question, qu'ils assument se petit accident, s'avaient-ils dis. Mais, y avait-il vraiment quelque chose à assumer?**

**- Bon... Je, nous allons y aller. Fit Hinata.**

_- Il était temps! Je suis mort, j'en peux plus! Pensa Sasuke._

**Tous étaient content de pouvoir enfin aller dormir.**

**- Oui allez-y! Vous l'avez bien mérité. Dit Kushina.**

**- Arigato de nous avoir invité. Répondit Hinata.**

**- Allons, ce n'est rien et puis à la base, tu étais invité mais tu ne pouvais pas. Disons que j'ai rendu cela possible!**

**- D'accord! Oyasumi mina!**

**- Oyasumi. Firent-ils tous.**

**Alors que Hinata et sa troupe d'amis allaient rentrer pour se reposer, Kushina trouva à redire.**

**- Attendez!**

**- Qui a t-il ?**

**- Sasuke tu reste à la maison!**

**- Nani? S'écria Naruto.**

**- J'ai décidé que Sasuke resterait dormir ici.**

**- ... **_Pas la force d'objecter, trop fatigué... Se dit le blondinet._

**- Tu n'es pas contre, ne Sasuke?**

**- Hn... **_Du moment que je puisse dormir c'est tout ce qui importe!_

**- Ano... Gomen, de casser ton plan Oka-san mais Sasuke, il va dormir où?**

**- Ba, avec toi voyons!**

**- Nani? Et Neji, il va dormir où?**

**La mère se retourna vers Neji.**

**- Neji, tu sais le canapé est trés confortable! ^^**

**- Mais...**

**- Pas de mais Naruto!**

**- Il... Il n'a qu'à venir dormir à la maison. Intervena Hinata.**

**- Ah mais oui! Après tout c'est ton cousin!**

**- Oka-san, tu deviens vraiment mal polie là!**

**- Ah mais, il ne faut pas le prendre mal!**

**- Bon, ba c'est pas tout mais oyasumi mina. Coupa Kakashi mais personne n'y fit attention.**

**- Si tu le dis.**

**- Bien sur que je le dis! N'est ce pas Minato?**

**- ...**

**- Ba, où est-il?**

**- Partit se coucher et sa fait un moment. Répondit Iruka.**

**- ... Je vais le tuer.**

**Et sur ceux tout le monde allèrent se coucher... Enfin presque tout le monde...**

**(1) Daisuki: j'adore.**

**La suite au prochain chapitre! Vous connaîtrez comment c'est passé cette première nuit entre nos deux héros et le reste c'est surprise, surprise! Oh, et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont répondus, pour l'idée de cadeau!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre3****: Vacances... !**

**12H00, Sasuke entre dans la cuisine...**

**- Sasuke! Bien dormis?Demanda Kushina.**

**- Hn.**

**- Assis-toi et déjeune.**

**Sasuke s'essaya et se servit un café au lait, avec un sucre.**

**- J'espère que Naruto ne t'as pas empêché de dormir. Il est parfois turbulent dans son sommeil, Gaara le dit souvent.**

**- Non... **_Si! Turbulent n'est pas vraiment le mot... Il a les mains sacrément baladeuses et il est collant! _

_**...Flashback...**_

**Tout le monde était couché sauf Sasuke et Naruto, qui somnolaient devant le miroir de la salle de bain, en se brossant les dents. Une fois fini, ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Naruto. Celui-ci tendit un pyjama au brun, qui le prit et l'enfila. Quant au blond, il s'était déshabillé mais, était trop fatigué pour mettre un pyjama. Il resta en caleçon et se glissa dans les draps, non sans pousser des gémissements de bien être. Que c'était bon de retrouver son lit, alors que le matin même, on n'avait pas voulu le quitter. Mais quand une mère hystérique de joie, vous réveille, on peut qu'être obligé de se lever!**

**Lorsque Sasuke entendit les soupires de Naruto, il se sentit rougir et se retourna aussitôt. Il y vit un blondinet couché et qui s'endormait. Reprenant ses esprits, il se coucha en vitesse...**

**07H07 du matin****.**

_**- **_**Hm...******_Qu'est ce que..._

**Sasuke qui voulait se retourner, fut dans l'incapacité de bouger. En effet, Naruto avait prit le ventre du brun, pour son oreiller et avait passé une main sous le T-shirt. Chose qui déstabilisa un peu l'Uchiwa...**

_- Mais où il met sa main lui! Il est dingue!_

**Sasuke tenta de retirer Naruto de lui, mais sans succès. Le blond se colla encore plus à lui . Et, sa main qui, avant était juste posée sur le bas de ventre du brun, attrapa sa hanche. **

_- Mais, mais, mais, il va arrêter de faire sa! Je ne suis pas un nounours!_

**Naruto gigota un peu et sa main caressant inconsciemment, le ventre de haut en bas, de Sasuke. Ce qui eu pour effet, de le statufier.**

_- Harcèlement sexuel!_

**Sasuke se ressaisit et poussa d'un coup Naruto, qui poussa juste un "hm" de mécontentement. Le brun resta pendant cinq minutes à l'observer pour voir, si il n'allait pas recommencer. Ces cinq minutes écoulées, il se rendormit.**

**09H30 du matin****.**

**L'Uchiwa se réveilla brutalement, se redressa et découvrit Naruto.**

_- J'avais pas rêvé, il est bien caleçon. Il aurait quand même pu mettre un pyjama..._

**Il remit les couvertures et retomba dans le sommeil...**

**09H43 du matin****.**

**Sasuke sentit dans son dos, une chaleur l'envahir. Il ouvrit les yeux et comprit que Naruto s'était encore collé à lui. Trop fatigué, il le laissa.**

**11H30 du matin****.**

**Notre ténébreux se réveilla encore, mais cette fois ci, par un souffle chaud dans son cou. **

_- C'est agréable... Ah!_

**Et, une fois de plus, il se pétrifia. Naruto était affalé sur lui, la tête enfouie au creux de son cou. Son bras droit reposé sur le torse de Sasuke, tandis que sa jambe droite.... Hum hum.... Donc sa jambe droite, entre celles de l'Uchiwa, dont le genoux était contre son sexe. **

**- Naruto, Naruto réveille toi!**

**- Hummmmm... ZZZZZZZZ.**

**Il se serra à lui, son genoux frottant alors la verge de Sasuke qui restait "impuissant" face à la situation. Se sentant, de plus en plus excité, frustré et effrayé.**

**Justement cette frustration, parlons-en, elle le hantée. Et plus, il appelé Naruto pour qu'il se réveille plus, il se collait à lui. N'en pouvant plus, le brun décida d'échapper à cette torture au plus vite. Il fallait qu'il arrive à décoller Naruto de lui, c'était un cas d'extrême urgence! Il avait beau essayer différentes choses, rien ne marchait, même pas les chatouilles! Non, sa avait empiré les choses! C'est alors, que la lumière fut, une idée de génie selon lui. Enfin, si ce que son frère avait dit était vrai!**

**Il parait que lorsqu'une personne dort et qu'on lui chuchote à l'oreille, une histoire, un prénom ou autre, cette dernière en rêve. Sasuke allait donc, s'assurer de la véracité de cette rumeur...**

**Il souffla un mot dans l'oreille de Naruto, qui eut pour effet de faire grogner le blond paraissant mécontent. Il repoussa violement Sasuke et lui tourna le dos.**

_- Coup de bol, fallait y penser! Quand même j'ai juste dit "Kakashi"._

**Sasuke se précipita en bas, aux toilettes et se masturba en silence...**

_- Putain je vais le tuer!!!!_

_**Fin flashback****.**_

**Sasuke prenait son déjeuné comme d'habitude, c'est à dire en silence. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur Kushina et son incroyable dynamisme. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il rayonne, la bonne humeur est toujours au bon fixe chez elle. Comment fait-elle? De plus que, le sujet dont elle lui parlait, ne l'intéressait franchement en rien. Nan, mais du yaoi dès le matin! Mais elle est dingue! Et pourquoi lui, sérieux? Et du Sanzo/Goku par ci, du Sephiroth/Cloud par là! Attendez c'est pas fini! Du Seifer/Zell, Riku/Sora et blablabla.... Sa mère lui suffisait amplement pour ce sujet!**

**12H23 Naruto débarqua dans la cuisine munit d'un pyjama. Il embrassa sa mère, fit signe de la main à Sasuke, qui lui répondit par un signe de tête.**

**Le blond se mit à table et se servit du café.**

**- Tu aurais pu faire un bisou à Sasuke!**

**Naruto recracha instantanément la gorgée de café qu'il venait de prendre. Il regarda sa mère, qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.**

**- Ba quoi? Dit-elle innocemment.**

**- Mais t'es dingue!**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça?**

**- Pourquoi j'embrasserais Sasuke, d'abord?**

**- Ah fais pas ton timide!**

**- Qu... Quoi!**

**- Ça ne serait pas la première fois!**

**Gros silence tout à coup, Sasuke et Naruto se regardaient pour voir si l'un d'eux, en aurait un souvenir quelconque. **

**- Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous en souvenez plus!**

**- ...**

**- ...**

**- Aaaah! Remarquez c'est normal, vue que vous étiez petits. Soupira t-elle.**

**- ...**

**- ...**

**- Sasuke était en train de te courrir après, je suppose que vous jouiez à loup. Il a glissé, vous êtes tombés et c'est comme ça que vous avez eu votre premier bisou. C'était trop kawai! Vous vous séparés et vous êtes venus en pleurant, croyant que s'était mal que deux garçons s'embrassent!**

**Kushina resta silencieuse un moment, se remémorant la scène avec une certaine nostalgie. Alors que, nos deux bishonens se dévisageaient, la scène ressemblait étrangement à ce qui s'était passé, il y a à peine quelques heures.**

_- Soit c'est une coïncidence, soit Naruto l'a fait exprès pour se venger, du fait que je lui ai pris par inadvertance __son premier baiser!_

_- Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça? J'aime pas ça! C'est embarrassant..._

**N'aimant pas être observé de cette façon, Naruto cacha son visage dans ses mèches. Les secondes se faisaient longues, à présent, sa mère était toujours dans ses souvenirs et Sasuke fixait, pour une raison inconnu notre blond. Qui par miracle, fut sauvé par le gong! En effet, la sonnette venait de retentir, sortant au passage, la mère et le ténébreux de leurs pensées. Kushina n'eut même pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, que Naruto se précipitait à la porte, content de quitter la pièce.**

**- Yo! Alors toujours en vie?**

**- Ah ah, très drôle Gaara!**

**Gaara se mit à rire, pendant que Naruto le remerciait intérieurement de l'avoir sauvé, de l'étrange comportement des deux personnes présentes dans la cuisine!**

**Nan mais j'vous une Kushina qui se tait et un Sasuke qui vous fixe comme un bon morceau de viande! Impossible! Et pourtant vrai!**

**Mais bon, la présence de son ami allait changer tout ça! Et il avait raison...**

**Sa mère était redevenue bavarde et Sasuke avait reprit ses habitudes: il ne disait rien mais, plus important, il ne le regardait plus. L'Uchiwa réfléchissait quand tout à coup, il se figea.**

**- Sasuke? Ça va? T'es tout pale! Demanda Naruto.**

**- Je... Hn. **_C'est pas possible..._

**Sasuke venait de se rappelait, d'une chose qui le troublait vraiment. Tout à l'heure, quand il s'est masturbé, il n'a cessé de penser à Naruto, dans d'alléchantes positions, il s'était même imaginé à la place de Kakashi hier.**

_- Je deviens fou! Et là je peux pas dire qu'ils m'ont drogués! A moins que... Nan pas dans le café!_

**Pendant que Sasuke essayait de se donner une raison au pourquoi du comment. Ouais nan, en faite il essayait de se trouver une fausse excuse, histoire de se tranquilliser l'esprit.**

**- Naruto, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. Dit sa mère.**

**Naruto resta interdit, regardant sa mère comme-ci, elle allait lui annoncer quelque chose de terrible.**

**- Non, en faite j'en deux à t'annoncer.**

**Naruto n'avait pas bougé, il appréhendait, tandis que Sasuke et Gaara étaient en suspense.**

**- Vas-y. Osa t-il dire.**

**- Bien, la première c'est que demain, nous partons en vacances...**

**La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.**

**- Trop cool! Où?**

**- Aux sources chaudes...**

**- Génial!!!!!**

**- Oui, c'est sur! Et la deuxième nouvelle c'est que ce soir les Uchiwa mangent ici.**

**- Heu .... Tous? Même Itachi?**

**- Oui bien sur!**

**- Ce soir, je squatte chez toi Gaara!**

**- Naruto, cette fois aucuns refus n'est acceptable, sinon pas de vacances! Pour toi bien sur!**

**- Mais... Mais c'est du chantage!**

**- Moi, je dirais plutôt un ordre, mais ça en revient au même.^^**

**- ...**

**- Donc si ce soir tu n'es pas là, non seulement tu devras subir ma colère, mais en plus tu nous imagineras ton père et moi aux sources et je dirais à Tsunade de venir te surveiller!**

**Au fur et à mesure, la tête de Naruto s'était décomposée, pour devenir toute pâle.**

**- Ah et Sasuke? Ta présence à ce repas est aussi obligatoire, évidement! Surtout, que l'on a une surprise pour vous deux!**

**Le blond reprit vite des couleurs, le mot "surprise" l'avait tout de suite motivé.**

**- Une surprise? Sérieux? Demanda son fils.**

**- Oui. Sasuke, j'ai été chez Hinata prendre tes affaires, tu ne passes plus les vacances la bas.**

**- Hn... **_Putain kami-sama, je crois en toi maintenant! Pas de Sakura dans les pattes, pas d'Ino dans les pattes. Enfin des vacances digne de ce nom, chez moi, au calme..._

**- Bon, mes lapins, j'y vais.**

**- Tu vas où?**

**- Rejoindre ton père.**

**- Et il est où?**

**- Chez Sasuke.**

**- Laisse moi deviner, il voulait tellement son cadeau qu'il s'est invité chez eux!**

**- C'est presque ça! Sauf que, Mikoto nous a dit de venir passer la journée chez eux, pour se faire pardonner de ne pas pu avoir été présents hier!**

**- Ah...**

**- Bon, aller à ce soir les garçons! Fit-elle, laissant les trois bishonens seuls.**

**Entre deux, Naruto et Sasuke avaient pris une douche, à tour de rôle. L'après-midi se passa relativement bien, enfin pas pour tout le monde! Gaara parlait sans gêne à Naruto de ces problèmes de coeur. Cela va sans dire, que Sasuke fut légèrement agacé, il s'en serait bien passé. Mais le pire restait à venir car, Naruto avait décidé de faire chier son monde, ou plutôt l'Uchiwa. Et tout cela, en ignorant Sasuke et en écoutant son meilleur ami. Hé oui, notre blondinet sait faire plusieurs choses en même et heureusement pour lui!**

**C'est ainsi qu'il passa en boucle la fameuse chanson "ça m'énerve"....**

**J'entre au Costes boire un verre**

**Mais la serveuse me pompe l'air**

**J'ai pas la réservation**

**Je ressors j'ai l'air d'un con**

**Ça m'énerve, oui ça m'énerve**

**J'ai un cadeau à faire**

**De chez Zadig & Voltaire**

**Le pull où c'est marqué "Rock"**

**Mais y'a la rupture de stock**

**Ça m'éneeeeerve**

**Toutes celles qui portent la frange à la Kate Moss**

**Ça m'éneeeeerve**

**Le rouge à lèvres c'est fini maintenant c'est le gloss**

**Ça m'éneeeeerve**

**Toutes celles qui rentrent dans le jean slim en taille 34**

**Ça m'éneeeeerve**

**La seule vue sur le string te donne envie de les abattre**

**Scheiße!**

**Devant le club VIP y'a plein de Lamborghini**

**Moi j'arrive sur mon vespa on me dit tu rentres pas**

**Mais ça m'énerve**

**J'entre chez Weston une blondasse au téléphone**

**Me dit : « j'peux vous aider ? »**

**Non je vous ai pas sonné**

**Elle m'énerve, mon Dieu qu'elle m'énerve**

**J'ai bu le mojito au Milliardaire**

**Dans le carré j'ai tout vomi par terre**

**J'ai perdu mon ticket pour le vestiaire**

**Je trouve pas de taxi, ach, c'est la guerre !**

**Ça m'éneeeeerve**

**Toutes celles qui portent la frange à la Kate Moss**

**Ça m'éneeeeerve**

**Le rouge à lèvres c'est fini maintenant c'est le gloss**

**Ça m'éneeeeerve**

**Toutes celles qui boivent le champagne rosé**

**Ça m'éneeeeerve**

**Pour oublier qu'en Jimmy Chooo t'as mal aux pieds**

**Ca m'énerve tous ces gens qui font la queue chez Ladurée**

**Tout ça pour des macarons**

**Mais bon...**

**Il parait qu'ils sont bons**

**Ça m'éneeeeerve**

**Toutes celles qui dansent sur le dancefloor comme des princesses**

**Ça m'éneeeeerve**

**Si t'as la black card**

**eh bah tu verras leurs fesses**

**Ça m'éneeeeerve**

**Toutes celles comme toi qui écoutent beaucoup trop fort la musique**

**Ça m'éneeeeerve**

**Moi je monte les voir et je leurs dis avec le cric : "Ça m'énerve"**

**Imaginez-vous, entendre cette musique pendant plus de deux heures, non-stop. Et maintenant, imaginez Sasuke à votre place, il est indéniable de le retrouver au bord du suicide!Oh putain, oui ça l'énervait et pas qu'un peu! Sans oublier les regards de défis que Naruto lui lançait, c'est qu'il s'amusait comme un petit fou lui! Et Gaara qui avait vu son jeu, mais comme il lui prêtait malgré tout attention, n'avait rien dit. Mais bon, au bout d'un moment, il est clair que Naruto aussi saturait. Il changea alors de musique, pour mettre du Michael Jackson (1) son chanteur préféré! Et chanta encore et encore du _Dangerous_ à _Smooth criminal, _en passant par _They're don't care about us, ABC, Dirty Diana _et autres... Non seulement, Sasuke aimait bien Michael Jackson mais, en plus, c'est que Naruto ne chantait pas si faux que ça! **

_- Raté baka! Se dit le brun tout content._

**L'après midi qui débuta mal pour le brun, avait finie vraiment bien tout les trois jeunes hommes. Ils avaient improvisés un concours de danse sur du Michael Jackson et avaient proclamé Sasuke comme juge. Ce fut Naruto qui gagna le défi, même si cela faisait chié l'Uchiwa, il devait bien admettre que Naruto dansait bien, du moins mieux que Gaara!**

**Vers les 17h30, Gaara décida de partir et Naruto le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, à sa demande. Ils sortirent dehors...**

**- Bon Naruto, tu peux m'expliquer ton manège de tout à l'heure?**

**- De quoi tu parles?**

**- De Sasuke!**

**- Hein?**

**- Putain, merde fait pas semblant de pas comprendre! Si tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué que tu faisais tout pour l'énerver! Ça ne te ressemble pas de faire ça! A moins que...**

**- A moins que quoi?**

**- Naruto, j'ai une question pour toi, t'as juste à répondre par oui ou non.**

**- Ah et c'est quoi cette question?**

**- Avant promet-moi d'y répondre!**

**- Tu me fais peur là.**

**- Allerrrr s'il te plaitttttttt!!!!**

**- Bon ok ok, ça te va?**

**- YAAATTTAAAA!**

**- ....**

**- Ok, t'es prêt?**

**- Ça fait un moment.**

**- Tu l'aimes?**

**- Heu... au final j'étais pas prêt!!!!!!! **

**- Hé nan pas d'entourloupe! T'as promis!**

**- ....**

**- Naruuuuuuu!**

**- S'il te plaît ne me le fait pas dire....**

**- Putain j'le savais qu'il te plaisait! Merde t'as le chic! T'es suicidaire!**

**- C'est bon, n'en rajoute pas!**

**- Sérieux j'espère que vos fan-club respectifs vont pas faire d'émeute!**

**- J'ai un fan-club? Depuis quand? Mais t'es dingue! J'ai pas l'intention de le dire!**

**- Quoi? T'as jamais capté ton fan-club? Putain c'est à croire que tu lis jamais le journal du bahut!**

**- Je ne le lis jamais.**

**- Sérieux? Tain t'es pas croyable, figure toi que dans ce journal chaque semaine t'as le droit à deux pages!**

**- Nan sans dec?**

**- Ba ouais! **_Putain des fois j'me demande si il est con ou si il le fait exprès! _**Tu comptes faire quoi pour Sasuke?**

**- Rien, que veux-tu que je fasse.**

**- Hummmmm laisse moi réfléchir..... le draguer!**

**- T'es fou! Sasuke ne m'aime pas!**

_- Hum... pas si sur!!!!_** Bon ba fais ce que tu veux, a plus!**

_- Génial, vive le réconfort, vive le conseil! Pfffff.... Merde Sasuke est tout seul..._

**L'Uzumaki rejoignit son "ami" dans le salon, s'excusant d'avoir été si long. Évidemment, il ne reçut qu'un "hn" comme réponse, mais cela lui suffisait. Ses parents arrivèrent après 18h00, accompagnés de la famille Uchiwa, au plus grand damne du blondinet! Mikoto, la mère de Sasuke n'a pu s'empêcher de sauter sur Naruto et de le serrer dans ses bras.**

**- Mi... Mikoto san...**

**- Naruto, la prochaine fois ne laisse pas ton père faire les courses à ta place! Tu m'as manqué!**

**- D'a... d'accord.**

**Après cette étreinte, Naruto remarqua la présence d'Itachi, qui lui glaça le sang. Sasuke ne comprenez pas tout à fait ce qui se passait et se posait des questions sur la relation qu'avait ces deux là. Et, bordel de merde, qu'est ce que ça l'énervait!!!Putain, il avait littéralement envie de tuer son frère. C'est alors que Sasuke remarqua le regard et sourire pervers affiché sur les lèvres d'Itachi.**

_- Qu'est ce que... Je vais le défoncer!!!! Nan mais, d'où il le reluque comme ça? Il se croit où lui? Bâtard! Frère ou pas frère, j'te surveille!_

**Il va s'en dire que Sasuke n'était absolument pas amoureux de Naruto, Itachi est juste trop vieux pour lui, c'est tout! Surtout qu'ils n'ont que 3 ans de différence. Lui? Amoureux? Nan, mais ça va pas la tête?! Que dalle ouais! **

_- Naruto va se faire bouffer tout cru par Itachi, si ce n'est pas déjà fait! J'le connais, il aime bien faire de ses conquêtes des esclaves, surtout au niveau sexuel. J'l'aime bien mais, il est parfois effrayant!_

**Pendant les réflexions que se faisait Sasuke, le temps ne l'avait pas attendu et avait continué de filer. Les deux mères, dés leur arrivée, avaient filée aux fourneaux, tandis que les pères parlaient entre hommes. Itachi était prés d'eux dévisageant Naruto, qui eu l'idée de s'installer sur un fauteuil avec son ordinateur portable, sa meilleure arme, pour l'instant. Il chattait avec Gaara, son seul soutient et regardait ses emails, dont quelques uns ne lui plaisaient vraiment pas! Depuis hier, ses vacances tournaient au cauchemar! Il resta sur son ordi jusqu'au dîner en compagnie de Sasuke, auquel il montrait des images drôles, qu'il avait dégotées et quelques vidéos sur youtube. Mais le stresse était toujours présent, voir plus, au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Arrivé au dîner, Naruto n'avait franchement pas faim, il ne se sentait absolument pas bien. Il avait chaud et se sentait oppressé, même si Sasuke s'avait mit entre Itachi et lui à table, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et évidement, Iruka et Kakashi ne sont jamais là, quand il a besoin d'eux! Car, se débarrasser d'Itachi ce n'est pas une masse à faire, loin de là! Quand il a une idée e tête celui là, rien ne peut l'arrêter, sauf une autre idée. Naruto regrettait même qu'il n'ai pas le caractère de Sasuke. Non seulement, il ne voudrait pas le mettre dans son lit, ne lui parlerais que si necessaire et surtout, il ne l'aimerait pas du tout!**

_- Tain, pourquoi c'est pas Sasuke qui est comme ça avec moi?... ... ... J'me sens pas bien, j'ai la tête qui tourn... ... ..._

**Naruto s'était écroulé de sa chaise, inconscient. Ses parent se précipitèrent à ses côtés. Minato le porta direct dans sa chambre et le déposa sur le lit. Kushina, elle examina son fil, et le rentra dans les couvertures. Il était brûlant, il avait de la fièvre.**

**- Chéri, rejoins nos invités, je m'occupe de lui.**

**- Tu es sure?**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas! Ce n'est pas la première fois!**

**- Très bien, mais n'oublis pas de venir manger. Je te remplacerais à ce moment là.**

**- Ok.**

**Son mari descendit et rassura ses invités... Ils en étaient au dessert et Kushina n'était toujours pas redescendu. Son mari s'inquiétait...**

**- Je vais aller voir, sa devient long.**

**- Non, laisse Minato, je vais y aller. Fit Mikoto.**

**- Non j'y vais, il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur Naruto.**

**Et contre toute attente et pas des moindre...**

**- Je m'en charge Minato-san.**

**Tout le monde était sous le choc! Sasuke qui se propose! Et pour Naruto! Cherchez l'erreur!!!!!**

**- Quoi? Fit-il.**

**- Sasuke? Tu t'intéresses aux gens maintenant? Demanda son père, pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.**

**- Non, je m'ennuis!**

**Sur ce, il les laissa en plomb et monta jusqu'à la chambre du blond. Il proposa à Kushina de le laisser s'occuper de son fil. Elle accepta immédiatement, une lueur étrange dans les yeux, que le brun ne sut décoder.**

**Voilà dix minutes, qu'il était assit sur une chaise, près du lit et c'est clair, il s'ennuyait ferme. La fièvre de Naruto ne baissait pas et ça l'énervait. Non, il n'est pas inquiet, c'est juste que si le blond n'est pas là, qui allait-il traiter de baka sérieux?**

_- Putain, sa fait seulement deux jours qu'on c'est revu et j'suis déjà sur les nerfs! Bon aller, calme-toi, respire! Après cette soirée, tu vas rentré chez toi, loin du stress. _

**C'est à ce moment là, que Naruto choisit pour ce réveiller, divaguant complètement. Chose due à la fièvre.**

**- Hum ... j'ai la tête qui tourne.**

**- Baka! C'est normal t'as de la fievre!**

**- Sa... Sasuke?**

**- Hn?**

**- J'dois rêver.**

**- Non, dobe c'est moi.**

**- ... Naruto ricana.**

**- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle?**

**- Sasuke qui s'occupe de moi? J'dois sûrement halluciner! Fit-il en se redressant lentement.**

**- Hn...**

**Sasuke avait détourné la tête et Naruto s'avait positionné face à lui,. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit deux prendre appuies sur ses cuisse, qu'il regarda Naruto. Le blond l'observait.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a usuratonkachi?**

**Et c'est là, que Naruto péta un câble complet selon Sasuke!**

**- J'aime bien tes cheveux...**

**- ... (Imaginez la tête de Sasuke, à crever de rire!).**

**Naruto continua, ne s'offusquant pas du silence du brun.**

**- Ils sont d'un noir!...**

**- ... (Toujours sous le choc).**

**- Magnifique!**

**- ...**

**- Ce noir avec des reflets bleus...**

**- ...**

**- On dirait que tu es en accord avec la lune!**

**- ... **

**- C'est vraiment beau. Souffla t-il alors qu'il passait sa main dans la chevelure du ténébreux.**

**- ... (A présent stupéfait).**

**Naruto s'avança vers lui mais, il glissa sur Sasuke et tombèrent de la chaise à la renverse. Le blond se redressa et resta à cheval sur l'Uchiwa, qui ne bougeait pas. Naruto avait chaud, le tournis, il délirait mais, il était attiré par le brun, toutes luttes étaient inutiles. C'est comme çi, sa conscience décidait le contraire de ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire.**

**- Naruto hmf...**

**Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que l'Uzumaki lui suçait sa lèvre inférieure. Il stoppa son geste et regarda sa victime, en proie à la confusion. Il rapprocha ses lèvres, frôla les lèvres de Sasuke et marmonna...**

**- Sasuke t'es qu'un teme! **

**Et il s'écroula sur l'Uchiwa qui était avachit, désorienté, les pommette teintées de rouge, les yeux grands ouverts et carrément à la ramasse. Ce n'est que des voix en bas, demande ce qu'il se passait, ayant entendu du bruit, qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Il poussa Naruto, se releva et le remit dans le lit. Ensuite, il redressa la chaise tombé, passa un linge d'eau froide sur le front du malade et se rassied.**

_- Qu'... Qu'... Qu'est ce qui.. qui lui a prit? Demanda t-il en suçant sa lèvre inconsciemment._

**Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit, Sasuke ne lassa pas pour autant montrer sa surprise et se retourna. C'était Itachi...**

**- Je suis venu voir si tu ne me l'avait pas abîmé!**

**- Hn.**

**- Je plaisante!**

**- ...**

**- Il est mignon nan? Son air naïf, son joli petit cul, j'en mangerais bien tous les jours!**

**Sasuke fronça les sourcils et fusilla son frère du regard.**

**- Tu devrais partir, tu risque de le réveiller.**

**- Tu t'inquiète pour sa santé maintenant, intéressant. A vrai dire, j'étais juste venu te dire, Naruto est ma proie! Sa fait un an que je rame, il arrive toujours à m'esquiver mais, le jour où je l'attrape... J'le viole jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache plus marcher!**

_- Quoi? Il veut juste se le mettre dans son lit, c'est tout? Pensa le brun._

**- Donc en clair, petit frère, pas touche il est à moi! Tu pourra te le faire quand j'en aurait fini!**

**Sasuke en resta sur le cul! Passer après lui? Et pis core quoi? De toute façon, il n'a aucunes vues sur Naruto, voyons!!!!**

**Après une heure, Naruto se réveilla, la fièvre était tombée. Enfin d'aplomb, il descendit avec Sasuke, rejoindre les autres. **

**- Mon chéri ça va? Tu as faim? **

**- Oui un peu.**

**- Tiens mange.**

**Alors que Naruto mangeait, les adultes parlaient entre eux. Une fois, son repas terminé, sa mère lui proposa alors un dessert. Dessert qu'il accepta avec enthousiasme. Le temps passa, Sasuke et Naruto se chamaillaient pour un oui ou pour un non. Vers la fin de la soirée, Naruto eut un tilt et se tourna vers sa mère...**

**- Oka-san?**

**- Oui?**

**- C'est quoi la surprise que tu devais nous faire?**

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai!!!!!**

**- ??????**

**- Sasuke, ta mère et moi, nous nous sommes mises d'accord tu passes tes vacances chez! Donc Naruto la surprise c'est que tu ne seras pas seul, tu auras Sasuke pour te tenir compagnie.**

**- ...**

**- ...**

**- Sasuke? Naruto?**

**Tous deux sous le choc, il tombèrent dans les vapes. Leur parents ne furent pas alarmés de leur évanouissement et allèrent les mettre au lit...**

**(1) Hommage au King of Pop Michael Jackson! J'ai spécialement modifier cette partie pour y insérer un clin d'oeil à feu Michael Jackson, désolé pour ceux qui ne l'aime pas (c'est possible ça?) mais moi, il m'a fait aimer la musique, il m'a fait pleurer, rire, m'a impressionné! Ce mec était un géni de la chanson et de la danse, personne au monde ne pourra le remplacer. C'était un art à lui tout seul! Sois en paix!**

**Voilà fin de ce chapitre, désolé du retard. Mais à chaque fois, que je commençais à écrire, on me dérangeait ou soit j'avais la flemme d'écrire! Je pense que ce chapitre n'est pas fameux et j'essayerais de me rattraper sur les autres. J'ai galèré à le finir!!! **

**Prochain chapitre: Les sources chaudes! (Attention lemon!!!! Hihihihi).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4****: Les sources d'eaux chaudes.**

**4H30 du matin, Sasuke et Naruto furent réveillés en sursaut par un Minato d'excellente humeur.**

**- Oto-san! Râla Naruto.**

**- Aller les garçons, levez-vous, c'est l'heure!**

**- Mais, il est que 4H30 du mat! On a encore le temps!**

**- Oui, bien sur et vos valises? Vous comptez les faire quand? Si vous croyez que Kushina et moi allons les faire à votre place, faut pas rêver quand même!**

**- Ok, ok, on se lève...**

**- Bien.**

**- Oto-san?**

**- Oui?**

**- Encore une heure?**

**Pour toute réponse, il leur retira subitement les couvertures, leur provoquant un brusque manque de chaleur.**

**- Bien joué, dobe!**

**- Me traites pas de dobe, teme!**

**- ... Hn.**

**- ...**

**- Naruto?**

**- QUOI?**

**- Ohé, sur un autre ton, m'énerves pas dès le matin.**

**- ... Bon qu'est ce que tu veux? **_Je dois rêver Sasuke qui engage une conversation, c'est la fin du monde!_

**- Tu... te rappelles d'hier?**

**- Comment ça?**

**- Tu te rappelles de ta soirée?**

**- Ba... Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que quand on était à table, je me sentais pas bien du tout. Après, c'est le brouillard total. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je me réveilles et qu'on descende. **_Pourquoi, il me demande ça?_

_- Évidemment, il ne se souvient de rien... Et, puis pourquoi je lui ai demandé ça? Tant mieux s'il ne s'en souvient pas..._

**- Pourquoi, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal? Osa-t-il demander pas rassuré. **

_- Oh nan, deux fois rien! Tu m'as juste suçait la lèvre goulûment et voulu m'embrasser mais, tu t'es écroulé et m'as insulté par dessus le marché!!!! Non seulement, je te croyais pas capable de faire ça, de plus à moi et je ne pensais pas, que je serais aussi déçu, que tu n'ai pas fini ton geste.... _

**- Hé oh? Sasuke? Tu m'entends?**

**- Quoi?**

**- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, j'ai fais quelque chose qui ne t'as pas plu?**

**- Non... **_Oui et non, t'as pas continué... Mais qu'est ce que je raconte????_

_- C'est marrant mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose mais qu'il ne veut pas me le dire._** Ne, Sasuke?**

**- Hn?**

**- Merci.**

**- De quoi?**

**- D'avoir veillé sur moi, t'étais pas obligé.**

**- Hn, de toute façon, j'avais que ça à faire et en plus je m'ennuyais, alors...**

_- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois!_** Bon, on devrais se lever, sinon mon père risque de se ramener avec un seau d'eau froide.**

**Sur ce, ils se levèrent et descendirent prendre un petit déjeuné.**

**- Tiens? Iruka n'est pas là? Ni Kakashi?**

**- Non, il serait temps de t'en rendre compte, hier non plus, ils n'était pas là! Lui fit remarquer son père.**

**- Eh! C'est vrai ça! Pourquoi, moi j'étais obligé d'être présent et pas lui!?**

**- Parce que Iruka, c'était la première et toi c'est tout le temps! Tu vois ce que je veux dire, j'espère! Lui reprocha Kushina.**

**- ...**

**- Si tu veux vraiment savoir, il a dormit chez Kakashi et tout à l'heure, ils viendront nous dire au revoir. Ils s'occuperont de la maison en notre absence. Fit sa mère.**

**- Eh ben, sa promet! **_Pitié faite qu'ils ne vont pas avoir l'idée d'expérimenter toutes les pièces de la maison! SURTOUT PAS LE CANAPÉ!!! Oh kami-sama, si j'y ai pensé alors eux aussi! S'il vous plaît, épargnez mon canapé chéri et MA CHAMBRE!!! Putain, non j'veux pas partir!!!!_

**Ils firent de manger et allèrent à tour de rôle se laver. Minato passa le premier... Pendant que sa mère était dans la salle de bain, Naruto et Sasuke attendaient dans le couloir leur tour.**

_- Elle est longue... comme ma mère. Se dit le brun._

**- Oka-san, dépêche-toi!**

**- Oui, oui.**

**- C'est ce que tu me réponds depuis vingt minutes!**

**- Oui, oui.**

**- Tsss, tain j'comprends qu'ils nous ont fait nus lever tôt, ils avaient pas non plus fait leurs valises!**

**- Hn.**

**- O.K.A-S.A.N!**

**- Voilà, voilà. Dit-elle en sortant.**

**- Génial. **

**- Sasuke à toi. Déclara-t-elle.**

**- QUOI? Eh nan! Pourquoi, il passe avant moi?**

**- Parce qu'il est notre invité.**

**- Et pourquoi, il est pas passé avant toi, alors?**

**- Parce que c'est comme ça!**

**- Mouais...**

**- Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à te laver avec lui.**

**- HEIN? PAS MOYEN! C'est bon, je vais attendre. Répondit-il rougissant.**

**Sasuke fut amusé de la réaction du blondinet. Bien que, lui non plus ne voulait pas prendre sa douche avec. Il alla donc se laver, puis céda sa place à l'Uzumaki et alla préparer son sac. Malgré que fait qu'il soit déjà fait en quelque sorte, vu qu'à la base, il passait ses vacances chez Hinata. Il décida donc de prendre le stricte minimum et retira les choses qui lui semblait inutiles d'emporter. **

**Après sa douche, Naruto rejoignit l'Uchiwa et commença son propre sac, pas content du tout. En effet, alors qu'il se rinçait, il eut la désagréable surprise du " plus d'eau chaude".**

**07H00, tous étaient prêts. Pendant que Minato chargeait les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture, Iruka et Kakashi disait au revoir aux autres.**

**- A plus, petit frère. Aller, fait pas cette tête, tu adores les ossens!**

**- Ouais, ouais. Bouda-t-il.**

**- Pareil pour toi Sasuke! Rajouta Iruka.**

**- Hn.**

**- Mouais, c'est dommage quand même. Fit soudain Kakashi.**

**- Ah ouais et quoi? Demanda Naruto.**

**- Aux sources, on aurait pu continuer ce que l'on avait commencé, c'est frustrant tout de même! Lui dit-il en s'approchant de lui, une main lui attrapant le menton.**

**Naruto s'était vite décollé de ce contact et partit, criant à sa mère qu'il les attendait dans la voiture.**

**- Hahahahahaha... Rigola Kakashi.**

**- Baka. Fit son petit ami, en lui donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête.**

**Après un bref "salut", Sasuke partit à son tour dans l'auto. Ce fut évidemment, Kushina qui mit le plus de temps à dire au revoir. Elle énuméra toutes les choses à faire en cas d'accident et tout le tralala. Pas qu'elle ne leur faisait pas confiance mais, c'est toujours dure de laisser les choses auxquelles on est attachées. Au final, ce fut son mari qui vint la chercher.**

**- Aller chéri on y va, la maison ne va pas s'envoler!**

**07H30, Ils prirent en fin la route...**

_- Une semaine aux ossens... Songea le ténébreux._

**Durant la quasi-totalité du trajet, nos deux bishos dormirent. Chacun rêvant l'un de l'autre. Sasuke revoyait en boucle, le blond lui suçait la lèvre et au lieu de rester surpris, il goûtait aux lèvres de ce petit emmerdeur. Tandis que, Naruto rêvait qu'ils était des ninjas faisant une mission en binôme et qu'il n'avait pas pu résister, il s'était jeté sur le brun, l'embrassant encore et encore, de tout de qu'il savait.**

**Ils se réveillèrent tous les deux, dans un sursaut, au même moment.**

**- Réveillés? Demanda Kushina, en se tournant vers eux.**

**- Nous sommes arrivés. Ajouta Minato.**

**Naruto s'étira bruyamment, alors que Sasuke bailla silencieusement.**

**- Quelle heure? Interrogea le blond.**

**- 10H45!**

**- On aurait pu arriver plus tôt, si ton père m'avait écouté au lieu de ce maudit GPS!**

**- Chérie, tu ne vas pas mourir, il nous a évité les péages!**

_- Et voilà, c'est toujours comme ça! Ils s'engueulent toujours à cause du GPS... Tain, la technologie source de conflit permanent chez les couples! Ça me rappel quand oto-san s'était ramener avec l'écran plat, pensant faire une surprise... Il a été servit, il a dut dormir sur le canapé! Ah dure, dure!!! _**... Heu, on reste dans la voiture ou vous continuez à vous donner en spectacle?**

**- ...**

**- ...**

**Sa mère rougissait comme une adolescente prit en faute et regarda autour d'elle. Son père lui, sortit de la voiture fier, les deux garçons imitèrent son attitude. Jusqu'à ce que Minato se jette sur Naruto, le prenant dans ses bras.**

**- Je sens que ça va être génial! On va bien s'amuser!**

_- Si sa pouvait être vrai! Pensèrent les deux garçons._

**Ils sortirent leurs bagages du coffre et partirent à l'intérieur, après avoir fermé la voiture à clé. La responsable Shizune, des lieux les accueillit, les menèrent à leurs chambres et bien entendu, il eut un problème...**

**- QUUUUUUUUOOIIIIII??? Pourquoi, on a pas des chambres séparées? Je veux pas partager la mienne avec ce baka! Je veux pas dormir avec lui!!!! **

**- Ohé, tu t'es pas regardé. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de dormir avec un boulet comme toi!**

**- Moi? Un boulet? Et toi, espèce de p'tit snobinard de merde!!!!**

**- Bon, Naruto, Sasuke! Vous allez arrêter tout de suite de faire les gamins et vous dormirez ensemble, un point c'est tout! S'exclama Kushina.**

**- Mais c'est lui, il m'énerve! **

**- Naruto, je ne veux pas savoir! Sasuke est notre I.N.V.I.T.E, combien de fois devrai-je te le répéter?**

**- Mais, mais, mais...**

**- Pas de mais, obéit c'est tout!**

**Pour exprimer leur mécontentement, Naruto et Sasuke poussèrent un soupire à vous fendre l'âme.**

_- Et dire que j'ai supporté Itachi pour ça! Génial devoir dormir avec un mec antipathique, qui parle par onomatopées, qui ne peut pas me piffrer et pour lequel je craque!... Nan, je l'ai vraiment pensé? Et voilà, que maintenant j'accepte mes sentiments envers ce teme froid et chiant. C'est la totale!!!!! Ces vacances, je ne les sens pas.... Se disait Naruto._

**Une fois bien installés, les deux jeunes rejoignirent Minato, Kushina et la responsable, qui leur fit visiter l'endroit. En plus de sources chaudes, le "pleseaure paradise" comportait aussi des sources froides, de multiples activités sportives et intellectuelles et aussi un gigantesque parc avec un lac pour se promener.**

**La visite guidée, menée par Shizune leur prit pas mal de temps. Elle avait blablaté sur tous les points concernant l'établissement. Naruto et Sasuke se regardaient souvent pour voir, si ils pensaient la même chose. Oui, ils pensaient exactement pareil mais, le brun trouvait le comportement du jeune Uzumaki étrange. En effet, pas moyen d'avoir un échange visuel de plus de trois secondes. Il avait même cru voir Naruto rougir et l'avait même trouvé adorablement sexy comme cela. Bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais à personne. Vers midi, la visite se finit et malheureusement pour nos vacanciers, Shizune les invita à manger en sa compagnie. Après le repas, ils purent enfin aller dans leur chambre.**

**- Ah! Ça fait tu bien quand ça s'arrête! S'exclama Naruto en se jetant sur le lit.**

**- Hn... **_Tu l'as dit!_

**Naruto se redressa, retira son T-shirt et se rallongea. Il était sur le dos, ses bras relevés au dessus de sa tête et une jambe relevée. Une position des plus alléchante pour quiconque. Sasuke pour la deuxième fois de sa vie fut désemparé.**

**- Oï baka, qu'est ce que tu fous?**

**- ... Sieste...**

**- Rha... Rhabilles-toi!**

**- Fait chaud.**

**Naruto se retourna pour se mettre sur le ventre, laissant une superbe chute de reins digne d'une divinité, d'un bel apollon. Face à cette scène, le coeur battant, Sasuke préféra sortir de la chambre et alla se promener pour s'en remettre.**

_- Bon résumons, je revois un "ami" dix ans plus tard, j'avoue qu'il y avait 100% de probabilité que l'on se revoit. On ne pouvait pas s'éviter indéfiniment et de toute façon sa commençait à devenir lourd. Mais combien y avait-il de chance pour que ce dobe ait un corps de dieux, un charme fou, une chute de reins à se damner, une peau bronzée en été comme en hivers et de profonds yeux bleus océan? 3% à tout casser!? Et combien y avait-il de pourcentage pour que ce baka de première, me fasse un effet monstre? En étant gentil 1%! Pourtant, malgré tout ça, je vois des 100% partout à la puissance mille!!!! Stressa Sasuke._

**Lorsque le bel Uchiwa retourna dans la chambre, il fut soulagé que Naruto soit réveillé. Mais, il allait être vite décontenancé...**

**- Ne, Sasuke, tu viens avec moi?**

**- Hn?**

**- Aller, viens avec moi dans les sources.**

_- Que... Pas question! _**Non.**

**- S'il te plaît!**

**- Vas-y tout seul.**

**- Sasuke, aller viens avec moi!**

**- J'ai dis non! Pourquoi tu veux que je vienne avec toi? **

**- P... Parce que je veux pas être seul.**

**- ...**

**- Et, j'me sentirais plus à l'aise, si tu es là. Lui avoua t-il rouge de gène.**

**Face à cela, Sasuke ne sut lui dire non et accepta en se disant qu'il faisait une belle connerie. Dans le bassin, le brun fut soulagé qu'ils ne soient pas seuls, la foule le refroidissant. De plus, Minato arriva peu de temps après eux et leur proposa une compétition de ping-pong (1). Le père fut vite mit K.O par les deux jeunes garçons. Ce fut donc le moment tant attendu, Naruto et Sasuke, face à face et une seule pensée en tête : "Hors de question de perdre". Les parties se succédèrent, aucun ne voulant rester sur une défaite. De la détermination, de l'amusement, du défi, voilà ce que reflétaient leur visage. Au bout de quatre parties, Kushina vinrent les chercher et réveilla au passage son mari qui s'avait endormit.**

**- Alors qui gagne?**

**- Pfff ex æquo. Bouda le fils.**

_- Ouf je préfère ça. Si Sasuke l'avait battu, il aurait fait une scène et n'aurait pas voulu s'arrêter tant qu'il n'aurait pas gagné. Je ne comprendrais jamais la rivalité masculine! Pensa Kushina._

**Ils allèrent manger et se coucher, vraiment fatigués de leurs efforts sportifs. Quelques jours passèrent et se ressemblaient. Le quatrième jour, se passa à peu prés de la même façon, alternant entre source et activités divers et le soir promenade tous ensemble. Par contre la nuit fut pesante pour nos deux compères, il faisait trop chaud, l'air était trop humide, les forçant à chercher une bonne posture pour dormir. Par conséquent, ils se touchèrent sans préméditation, leur procurant des frissons dans tout le corps et ça les énervaient. Naruto savait bien le pourquoi du comment. De un, il l'aimait, ça s'était clair et net. Plus de doutes possibles et pour les regrets c'est trop tard. De deux, physiquement le brun était incroyablement bandant, donc l'envie de le toucher était présente. Et de trois, il avait peur que Sasuke découvre son faible pour lui.**

**Quand à Sasuke, il avait remarqué et du admettre que le blond le tentait. Mais, cela n'était que de la pure tentation corporelle s'entêtait-il de se persuader.**

**Ils s'endormirent tard, très tard. Manque de bol, le matin une personne était venue les réveiller...**

**- Aller, debout bande de fainéant, on se lève! Fit une voix féminine et familière Naruto.**

**- Hum... Nan... ZZZZZZ! Fit les deux dormeurs.**

**Une veine pulsa sur la tempe de la femme.**

_- Ah c'est comme ça que l'on m'accueille? Ils vont voir!... _**Ah je vois, vous préférez être réveillés made in blanche neige! Comme c'est romantique mais pas de problème, je vais arranger ça!**

_- Blanche-neige?_** Réfléchirent-ils, le cerveau encore brumeux.**

**Soudain, ils comprirent se qu'elle voulait dire. L'image du prince charmant donnant un baiser à blanche neige leur virent en tête. Pas question! Ils se levèrent à toute hâte et regardèrent leur agresseur. Alors que Sasuke aller dire sa façon de penser à l'inconnue, il vit Naruto se jeter dans les bras de la dite personne.**

**- Tsunade!**

**- Naruto, surprise!**

**- C'est génial, j'suis trop content!**

**La scène était attendrissante, Naruto serrant très fort Tsunade contre lui, elle de même. Un sourire ornait les lèvres rouges de la femme, tandis que Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux et un sourire affichant une joie sincère. A cette vue, le brun sentit une légère douleur et soudain, il se sentait vraiment triste. Il était... vraiment... sur le coup... il était carrément jaloux! Quand Naruto l'avait revu, il ne l'avait pas enlacé, il n'avait pas sauté de joie, il n'avait pas non plus pleuré de joie. Non, au contraire, il avait juste sortit un "ça alors" et après avait été de mauvaise humeur. Oui, il avait mal au coeur, oui, il espérait représenter aux yeux du blond plus qu'un iceberg au fin fond du pôle nord. Agaçant, c'était extrêmement agaçant. Voilà, c'était fait, maintenant son humeur avait virée à l'exécrable.**

_- Il m'énerve, lui et sa bonne humeur. Ragea t-il intérieurement._

**- Sa faisait longtemps gamin, comment ça va ?**

**- Au poil, la vieille!**

**Une seconde après avoir le pronocé mot interdit, autrement dit "vieille", Naruto se retrouva encastré dans le mur sous les yeux médusés du ténébreux.**

**- Ne m'appel plus comme ça, gamin!**

**- ...**

**- Réveille le et rejoignez nous pour le petit déjeuner. Ordonna t-elle.**

_- Pour qui elle se prend? Évidemment, c'est moi qui se tape le sale boulot! Et dire qu'il l'a préfère à moi ce baka..._

**Son regard se reporta alors sur le visage d'ange du blondinet. Non seulement, c'était un baka mais, lui aussi pour avoir été jaloux d'une vieille peau, se disait-il. il s'accroupit alors prés de Naruto, se demandant comment il allait le réveiller. Soudain, son regard se posa sur les lèvres roses de son compagnon de chambre. Elles avaient l'air de le défier "oseras-tu m'embrasser? Ou ne serais-ce me toucher? Oui, c'est à toi que je parle Uchiwa". Sasuke toujours figé sur cette fameuse bouche, la contemplant, cherchant un défaut. Il n'en trouva aucun, ses lèvres étaient tout simplement parfaites! Ni trop grosse, ni trop fine, aucunes gerçures et pas bout de peau manquant. Envoûter telle devait être leur mission, une douce et terrible tentation pour n'importe quel adversaire. Délicieux, cruel, cependant efficace...**

_- Elles sont tout bonnement dangereuses..._

**Puis dans un élan de courage, Sasuke approcha ses doigts, jusqu'à toucher le fruit interdit. De son index et de son majeur, il tâta donc les lèvres enivrantes et désirées depuis quelques instants. Tout à coup, la question fatidique lui vint en tête "oserait-il d'aller plus loin? Oserait-il y goûter encore une fois? Il ne se rappeler plus trop la sensation produite une fois leurs lèvres soudées, il avait tellement été surprit! Mais une chose était sure, il avait grandement apprécié, surtout quand Naruto s'y était donné à coeur joie.**

_- En tout cas, entre se rappeler avoir aimer et se rappeler les sensations ya pas photo... il faut que je les goûte, encore une fois, juste une fois..._

**Il posa un genoux à terre et se pencha en avant, leurs mèches se rencontrèrent et se mélangèrent. Leur nez se frôlèrent, puis leurs souffles créa une chaleur brûlante et humide. Il passa une de ses main sous le menton du blond et posa enfin sa bouche sur celle de l'Uzumaki. Il en fut subjugué! Tout son être tremblait, c'était incontrôlable et lui excitait les sens. Elles étaient tellement douces et délicates, il aurait du s'en souvenir, honte à lui s'avait-il dit. Elles n'étaient pas seulement douces, mais aussi chaudes et dégageaient un agréable parfum. D'un coup, il décida d'en profiter encore plus, après tout Naruto le lui avait bien fait, sauf que lui était conscient. Il se mit à sucer la lèvres inférieure du blond, qui depuis tout à l'heure le défiait "alors qu'est ce que tu attends? Viens, je suis tout à toi!". C'était extrêmement plaisant et subitement, il se rappela des baisers qu'il avait eu avait Naruto, ils tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.**

_- Comment j'ai fais pour oublier leurs goût incroyablement savoureux? Je devrais être condamné pour ça!_

**Il stoppa à contre coeur sa petite mise en bouche et se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il le réveille, sinon, il savait qu'il allait faire quelque chose de répréhensible.**

**- Naruto, oï Naruto.**

**- Sasuke...? Souffla t-il sensuellement provoquant une onde de choc, foudroyant tout l'être de l'Uchiwa qu'il était.**

**- Na... Naruto, aller viens, le p'tit dèj nous attend!**

**En entendant le mot "p'tit dèj", sa fit tilt dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas ouvert un oeil correctement, qu'il se releva avec entrain. Dans son élan, il ouvra enfin ses yeux et se stoppa brusquement. Il était à trois petits centimètres de la bouche de Sasuke. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis les détournèrent aussi sec. Ce fut le ténébreux qui prit la situation en main.**

**- Aller, tes parents et cette folle doivent nous attendre.**

**- Tsunade.**

**- Hn?**

**- Elle s'appelle Tsunade.**

**- Hn.**

_- Heureusement que je suis né avec le dictionnaire édition Uchiwa Sasuke parce que, sinon je serait pas dans la merde! _**Ne, Sasuke? **

**- ...**

**- Sasuke?**

**- Hn? Quoi?**

**- Tu étais dans tes pensées?**

**- Hn.**

**- Tu pensais à quoi?**

**- Ça te regarde pas! Qu'est ce que tu voulais?**

**- ... Désolé, encore une fois, tu as du t'occuper de moi...**

**- ...**

**- Merci.**

_- Baka, ne me remercie pas si vite! J' avais envie de te violer, si j'avais attendu encore un peu et si je ne m'avais pas reprit, tu passais à la broche! ..._**De rien.**

**La réponse de Sasuke déstabilisa le blondinet. Depuis quand, il ne lui claquait plus "je m'ennuyais alors" ou "j'avais que ça à faire"??? Son coeur cogna les parois de sa poitrine. Combien de fois encore comptait-il lui faire péter les records de tension? Combien de fois comptait-il lui faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque? Ou alors, il voulait le tuer! Oui, c'est ça! Il ne voyait que ça de plausible!**

**- Ohayo mes lapins!**

**- Ohayo. Répondit son fils.**

**- Hn. Fit Sasuke.**

**- Bien dormis? Demanda innocemment le père.**

**Les deux garçons le toisèrent d'un oeil mauvais, qui disait "à ton avis? J'ai une tête à avoir bien dormis, sérieux?" **

**- Ok, je vois.**

**- Si la vieille nous avait pas réveillés, on...**

**- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, morveux! Fit Tsunade, la mâchoire serrée à bloc, ainsi que ses poings, essayant de ne pas lui foutre ses baguettes en travers de la gorge.**

**- ... ... ... ... De la part de tous.**

**Après ce minuscule incident, le petit déjeuné se déroula plutôt bien et sans accroches. Sasuke apprit que Tsunade était la marraine de son baka blond et qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis trois ans. Car, elle avait acceptée de faire le tour du monde avec Jiraya, le parrain de Naruto, s'arrêtant où bon leur semblaient. En apprenant cela, Sasuke fut scandalisé, seulement trois ans, alors que lui sa faisait dix ans! Et, il avait juste récolté un "ça alors", tandis qu'elle eut le droit à une affectueuse étreinte! Là, il était vraiment en colère contre le blond et vexé!!! **

**Tsunade était venue spécialement voir Minato et Kushina pour leur raconter son voyage. Mais pour profiter des ossens et du sake... Ils laissèrent donc les deux adolescents seuls, leur disant de ne pas les attendre pour dîner, qu'ils mangeraient en ville. Après avoir crié injustice, les trois adultes partirent et Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke...**

**- Sasuke...**

**- Non.**

**- Quoi, mais tu sais même pas ce que j'allais dire.**

**- Si et c'est non!**

**- ... **

**- Je n'irais pas avec toi dans les sources.**

**- Mais, mais d'habitude tu veux bien! Qu'est ce que tu as? J'ai fais quelque chose qui ne t'as pas plu?**

_- Non, tu crois? A ton avis baka! _**Je vais dans la chambre.**

**Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il partit en direction de leur chambre, sans aucuns regards pour Naruto. Celui-ci, fut profondément blessé par son attitude et le suivit.**

**- Hé attends-moi!**

**- ...**

**Arrivés à destination, le ténébreux fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un bouquin. Naruto le regarda faire et au bout de quinze minutes, il se décida à parler.**

**- Tu comptes lire toute la journée?**

**- ...**

**- Je t'ai posé une question!**

**- Personne n'a jamais dit qu'on était obligé de rester ensemble.**

**- Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça. Lui répondit Naruto, le coeur déchiré et totalement bouleversé.**

**Naruto troqua son kimono pour un short et un débardeur, prit son Ipod et ses baskets et partit en courant vers la sortie. Il ne s'était jamais autant sentit rejeté de sa vie. En une phrase, Sasuke avait réussit à l'abattre, à le briser. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Sasuke, sa le rendait triste. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait tout à coup?**

**- Putain, Sasuke tu fais chier! Dit-il Une fois ses baskets enfilées et commença à courir.**

**Naruto s'était acharné à courir toute la journée, faisant des pauses quand il en avait besoin. Il rentra le soir, à l'heure du dîner et ne mangea pas avec Sasuke, bien trop remonté contre lui. Quand au brun, il passa sa journée à repenser à Naruto et son air triste et perdu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il culpabilisait et ne savait pas comment arranger les choses. D'ailleurs, il na savait même pas pourquoi, il voulait se faire pardonner. **

**Après avoir mangés, ils retournèrent dans leur chambre et Naruto prit une douche. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole, l'atmosphère était des plus électrique. Ils se couchèrent au environs de 10h30. Cependant, encore une fois aucun des deux, ne trouvaient le sommeil. Vers 03h00 du matin, Naruto ne dormait toujours pas et Sasuke, lui faisait semblant de dormir.**

**Le blond décida alors d'aller faire trempette dans l'eau, il n'y été pas allé de toute la journée et avait besoin de se détendre. Évidemment, à cette heure, il n'y avait personne, à sa plus grande joie. Une fois déshabillé, il entra dans l'eau et ne pu retenir un soupire de satisfaction totale. Tous ses muscles se détendirent un à un, ils avaient bien mérités cette petite douceur, après ce qu'il leurs avait fait subir.**

**Ne voyant pas le blond revenir, Sasuke décida de partir à sa recherche. Le trouvant nul part, il alla voir à la dernière option possible, si il n'y était pas, c'est qu'il avait fugué, chose complètement immature.**

**Et c'est munit d'une serviette autour des hanches et sans se faire repérer qu'il le rejoignit. Naruto était là, le dos tourné, assis, les bras croisées sur le rebord du bassin, la tête appuyée dessus et les yeux clos. Le cerveau de Sasuke planta, il avait oublié que sans la foule, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer et donc ne pas se retenir. Il s'avança doucement vers sa proie, passa une main sur la hanche et l'autre sur l'épaule de Naruto, qui sursauta.**

**- Sas... Sasuke...**

**La main qui était sur sa hanche vagabonda vers le ventre pour revenir au point de départ et ainsi de suite. Il embrassa la nuque, tout en humant l'odeur aphrodisiaque qu'il produisait. Oui, il avait trouvé, Naruto devait être un aphrodisiaque à lui tout seul!**

**- Que... mais... hmmm, qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda l'Uzumaki perdu entre la panique qui le prenait et la chaleur qui naissait en lui.**

**- Chuuutttt...**

**- Aaaah... mais...**

**- Tais-toi. Lui répondit Sasuke dans un souffle avant de lui capturer les lèvres.**

**Le baiser trahissait une envie incontestable, Naruto se laissa emporter et participa avec dévotion. Sans se détacher, l'un de l'autre, la bombe sexuelle brune retourna le "détonateur" blond pour qu'ils soient l'un en face de l'autre. Et, c'est sans accord, qu'il inséra sa langue dans la bouche du blondinet, pour un peu plus de goût, un peu plus de sensation, un peu plus de Naruto. Au troisième baiser, il se rendit compte que son baka blond lui répondait avidement. Dans un élan de désir, il se colla à Naruto, ses mains glissants le long de son dos, dans de douces caresses. Et leur virilités s'échauffant de plus en plus, les faisant soupirer de frustration et de bonheur. L'Uzumaki lia ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke et s'était étonné du contact de sa peau. Lui qui était si froid, distant, il avait une peau très douce et s'y dégageait une chaleur telle une irruption volcanique. Sasuke lui dévorait le cou, sa fougue était hallucinante et Naruto se demanda même si, il n'était pas en train de rêver. Le bouche, le cou, la bouche, la clavicule, le cou, le bouche, l'épaule, elle était l'occupation numéro une de l'Uchiwa. Il n'avait pas encore atteint le septième ciel et pourtant, Naruto était si bon à déguster, qu'il en jouirait presque. Arriva le moment, où il en voulait plus, il passa ses mains sous les genoux de Naruto et le souleva, le faisant s'asseoir sur bord. Il dénoua la serviette mouillée, sous le regard rouge de honte de Naruto. Il se pencha vers le membre tendu, l'attrapa d'une main et commença à donner des coups de langue sur la longueur, provoquant des frissons d'excitation à sa victime. Les coups de langue passèrent sur le gland, arrachant des gémissements à Naruto, qui les atténuaient en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche. Il prit ensuite la verge du blond en bouche faisant des vas et viens, de hauts en bas. Il continua encore et encore, les cris retenus par son amant, ne faisait que l'allumer encore plus. Sasuke bandait à en avoir mal, mais ce dit qu'il allait être bientôt récompensé. L'Uzumaki se vida dans la bouche du brun qui avait l'air d'apprécier la semence, vu qu'il léchait le reste. Le ténébreux se redressa et regarda le blondinet qui avait l'ai perdu, désorienté, les yeux embués par le plaisir, les mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke, placées au préalable. Le bisho Uchiwa eu un sourire et l'embrassa passionnément. Il redressa Naruto qui entra dans l'eau, le retourna, embrassant et léchant son dos. Il fit en sorte que le blond s'appui sur le rebord, il caressa d'une main la chute de reins et le pénétra.**

**- AH! Espèce de brute! Hurla t-il de douleur.**

**Brute? Il n'avait pas rêvé, son baka blond venait de la traiter de brute? Il s'aperçut alors que sa serviette flottée prés de lui, que Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux et serrait les dents. Et, c'est là, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le pénétrer d'un coup. C'était ça, cette agréable pression sur son sexe. Il avait pourtant prévu de le préparer et s'en voulu de ne pas avoir pu résister. Pour se faire pardonner, il lui massa les reins, le caressa, lui mordilla et suça l'oreille, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne le feu vert. Ce fut le cas, au bout de quelques minutes de tendres attentions.**

**- Va... vas-y.**

**- Tu es sur?**

**Pour toute réponse Naruto hocha la tête et le brun commença ses mouvements, très lents au début, histoire que Naruto n'ai pas trop mal. Les vas et viens se firent plus profonds et plus rapide. Il prenait soin à chaque fois, à toujours aller plus loin, plus vite et plus fort. Touchant sans cesse la prostate de Naruto, qui haletait comme un dingue, il adorait cette sensation. Un instant plus tard, il sentait qu'il n'allait plus tarder.**

**- Ah... je... je vais.**

**- Ensemble aaaah Naruto. Lui chuchota t-il dans l'oreille.**

**Sasuke accéléra d'un coup ses mouvements et se fut la délivrance, pour tout les deux. Le ténébreux se laissa tomber dans l'eau en douceur, suivi d'un Naruto tombant dans ses bras, épuisé et totalement déconnecté. Sasuke le serra contre lui et Naruto s'endormit en lançant un teme. Le brun chercha leurs serviettes et fois trouvées, ils sortit du bassin le blond dans ses bras et partit se rhabiller, enfin de retourner dans la chambre. Il déposa délicatement Naruto dans le lit et coucha prés de lui, ravit.**

**Sasuke fut le premier à se lever, il n'avait pas dormit longtemps, mais se sentait bien, voir comblé. C'est alors que les événements de sa nuit, lui revint en tête. Et, c'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'il partit prendre son petit déjeuné. Quand à Naruto, il se réveilla avec de légère courbatures et se souvenant très exactement de leur ébat, la veille.**

_- Eh merde, quel con!_

**Et déjeuné, cette expression venant profondément du coeur, il se leva et alla déjeuner, non sans appréhensions. Comment devait-il se comporter vis à vis de Sasuke? Et, lui qu'en pensait-il? Avait-il deviner ses sentiments et en avait profité? Le prenait-il pour un mec facile? Savait-il, qu'il lui avait prit sa virginité? Avait-il des sentiments pour lui? Ou était-il juste en manque? **

_- Ce type n'est qu'un teme, suivit d'une brute sans manières! S'énerva t-il en repensant au fait, qu'il ne l'avait pas préparé._

**C'est avec la peur lui tiraillant les tripes qu'il se dirigea vers la table qu'occupés ses parents et Sasuke et s'essaya. Il lança un vague ohayo et mangea en silence.**

**- Mon chéri, tu ne te sens pas bien? Tu as de la fièvre?**

**- Pourquoi tu demandes ça, je vais bien.**

**- je ne sais pas, tu n'as pas l'air dans assiette et tu es un peu rouge.**

**- Ah... ah bon?**

**- Mais oui, regarde tu n'as presque rien mangé!**

**- J'ai pas trop faim, hier soir j'ai trop mangé.**

**- Voilà c'est ça quand on est trop gourmand! Intervint son père, avant d'engloutir un grand bol de riz.**

**- Je crois que c'est héréditaire! Se défendit son fils.**

**- Sinon vous avez bien dormir? Demanda Minato.**

**- Ba... pas beaucoup, pourquoi? Fit Naruto, pas trop sur de lui.**

**- Ah je vous comprend! Vous aussi, vous avez entendu le couple qui s'envoyé en l'air.**

**Naruto et Sasuke se raidirent aussitôt, fixant continuellement leur nourriture.**

**- Ta mère râlait au début, mais lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte que s'était des hommes, j'ai bien cru voir des étoiles dans ses yeux et elle gagatisait! Alors eux, plus ta mère, impossible de dormir! **

**- Oh arrête, tu exagères les choses! Siffla Kushina.**

**- Absolument pas! Tu étais tellement dans ton délire que tu as cru un moment que l'un des type était Naruto!**

**Sasuke et Naruto faillit avoir un infarctus.**

**- Ah mais n'importe quoi!**

**- Traite moi de menteur, tant que tu y es!**

**- Bon d'accord, c'était une erreur de ma part! Ça te va, comme ça?**

**- Oui...**

**Le silence revint après cette conversation des plus gênante pour nos deux bishos. Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi amusé des réactions de son camarade. Naruto esquivant toujours ses regards, ne lui parlant pas et le détail qu'il adorait le plus, était cette couleur rosée persistante au niveau de ses pommettes. Son attitude en était encore plus excitante et vraiment kawai.**

**- Les garçons? Vous aviez prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui?**

**- N... Non.**

**- Ça vous dit de venir avec nous? On va passer la journée en ville.**

**- Oui! Se précipita de dire Naruto, ne voulant pas être seul avec Sasuke.**

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu aimais bien faire les magasins. Pour ça, tu tiens pas de moi, mais bon tu as hérité de ma beauté! Tu peux pas tout avoir, hein!**

**- Heureusement qu'il n'a pas hérité de ta modestie chéri! Ahahahahah! Ria sa femme. **

**Rire auquel Naruto se joint et Sasuke se contenta d'un sourire en coin.**

**- Très bien, alors rendez-vous devant l'établissement dans trente minutes.**

**- Hn...**

**- Pourquoi? On y va pas tout de suite, le temps de se changer, il faut quoi? Trois minutes!**

**- Naruto, tu oublis que ta mère prend toujours son temps, pour se préparer.**

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié.**

**- BON VOUS AVEZ FINI DE PARLER COMME CI JE N'ÉTAIS PAS LA!!!!! Cria Kushina vexée, elle qui veut juste faire bonne prestance pour sa famille.**

**En allant vers leur chambre, les couloirs étaient déserts et Sasuke était en plein combat mental. Une lutte sans merci se déroulait dans son esprit, afin de résister à son côté le plus sombre, à sa faiblesse: Naruto. Oui, il devait bien se l'avouer, pire encore, il s'était trouvé un défaut! Non, que dis-je! Il avait une faiblesse! Kami-sama, c'est la fin du monde!!!! Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas mais, c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait, aimait toucher le corps de blond. Et, sans plus tarder, il claqua Naruto contre un mur.**

**- Putain, merde Naruto, arrête de m'allumer comme ça!**

**- Qmmfff...**

**Pour empêcher Naruto de protester, il scella leurs lèvres.**

_- Non, il ne faut pas que je me laisse faire... huuummmm, mais... il est vraiment aaahhhhhh.... doué..._

**L'Uchiwa mit fin à leur embrassade, une fois sur de la docilité de Naruto. il lui lécha alors le lobe, puis le mordilla. Il remonta plus haut, pour prendre en bouche le piercing du blond: un petit anneau munit d'un rubis. Décidément, Naruto avait de très bon goût ou alors, il le faisait exprès. En effet, le rubis était la pierre précieuse préférée de Sasuke. Il glissa ensuite sa bouche dans le cou su blond, y déposant de multiples baisers et laissant des sillons de bave.**

_- Il a vraiment bon goût ce dobe... hmmmm..._

**- Sa... Sasuke...**

_- Quoi? Encore de la résistance?_

**- Pas... pas ici. Fit-il gêné de faire ça dans le couloir.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, à cette heure-ci, ils sont tous dans l'eau ou en train de pratiquer un sport. Et, la chambre de tes parents se trouve de l'autre côté.**

**Il entrouva le haut du kimono de Naruto et descendit jouer avec les tétons, qui dés le contact avec sa langue se durcirent. Sasuke donna des coups de langue, s'amusant des gémissements du blond. Mais, lorsqu'il les mordilla puis, les suça, il se sentit défaillir en entendant son amant gémir. Il descendit une main sous le kimono, afin de masturber Naruto. Il fut surprit que le blond n'est pas de boxer mais, il est vrai que quand il l'avait rhabillé, il ne lui avait pas remit. Après ce bref moment de trouble, il prit en main la verge douloureuse de l'Uzumaki et fit des vas et viens, jusqu'à ce qu'il éjacule dans sa main. A l'aide, de sa semence, il lubrifia l'orifice du blond et y introduisit un doigt. Puis, un deuxième qui fit grimacer le blondinet et un troisième qui passa vraiment moins bien que les deux premiers. Le temps passa, Naruto s'y habitua et supplia Sasuke de le prendre vite.**

**- Sasuke.... Viens tout de suite...**

**- Attends encore un peu.**

**- Non tout de suite, s'il te plait... Lui dit-il en l'embrassant ardemment.**

**Le baiser convaincu Sasuke et il le pénétra doucement. Naruto enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du brun. Le blond était dos au mur le bisho brun le soutenant par les fesses et venant en lui, encore, encore, encore et encore. Ils étaient en sueur, le souffle court et pas loin de l'extase. Dans un dernier coup de butoir, ils mirent fin à leur supplice, se vidant tout les deux.**

**Naruto ne tenant pas sur ses jambes se laissa glisser par terre et Sasuke était à genoux se retenant à Naruto, la tête dans son cou, essayant de reprendre son souffle. **

**Une fois, avoir reprit une respiration normale, ils se dirigèrent à leur chambre et s'habillèrent. Sasuke agissant comme d'habitude et Naruto encore plus gêné qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils rejoignirent le couple avec dix minutes de retard, même Kushina était prête! Et, ils passèrent leur journée dans les boutiques, le soir ils dînèrent dans un restaurant et rentèrent au "pleasure paradise". Sasuke et Naruto refirent l'amour encore une fois. Le lendemain et dernier jour se passa comme les premiers. Vers les 17h00, ils reprirent la route du retour et arrivèrent chez eux vers 20h15. **

**Ils furent accueillis par Iruka et Kakashi, heureusement pour eux, la maison tenait encore debout. Ils rentrèrent leurs valise et les mirent dans la salle de bain, demain ils s'en occuperont. Une heure plus tard complètement crevés, ils partirent se coucher...**

**La suite au prochain épisode!**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais mettre! Enfin, j'en ai une vague idée, j'ai des scènes en tête mais le plus dur c'est de trouver le reste, lol. En plus, j'ai trois nouvelles histoires en tête, alors c'est galère!!!! Mais bon je vais y arriver! je vais pas me mettre la pression sinon ça va être pourri!**

**Bon aller J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus! Il est un peu plus long que les autre!**

**(1) J'ai vu ça dans Yamato Nadeshiko et puis c'est une fic, on peut mettre tout dedans même un éléphant rose!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5: Cœur brisé et révélations,

Quelques jours étaient passés et les choses reprirent leur cours. Enfin, c'est vite dit, Naruto qui espérait reprendre sa vie sans Sasuke, sans Uchiwa dans les parages. Juste reprendre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, c'est à dire détester Sasuke, éviter Itachi, faire ses courses avec Mikoto et c'est tout! Mais nan, au lieu de ça, soit Kushina les invite, soit c'est l'inverse. Grosse prise de tête pour Naruto, c'est vraiment pas de chance! Cependant, le pire se trouve être en ce moment même, Sasuke est chez le blond et ils sont seuls! Le brun est assis à table et lit un bouquin. Quand à Naruto, il s'est enfermé dans la salle bain. Pourquoi? Simplement pour lutter contre son irrésistible envie: toucher Sasuke. L'avoir avec lui, sans personne et sachant que personne ne viendrait les déranger avant des heures!... Et, c'est sur cet élément assez convainquant pour Naruto, qu'il sortit de la salle de bain en direction du salon. Il se positionna près de l'Uchiwa...

- Sasuke!

Le ténébreux leva alors ses yeux vers celui qui osait le déranger, Naruto se tenait là, droit, le regardant, les sourcils froncés et le visage de plein de détermination. En à peine quelques secondes, le blond avait repousser le livre sur la table, s'était assit à cheval sur Sasuke et l'embrassait. Évidement, Sasuke était surprit, depuis quand son baka blond était entreprenant?

_- Putain, pour un coup que je ne pensait pas à ça! Voilà qu'il s'y met!... Et, si je le laissais faire pour voir?... _Se dit l'Uchiwa,

Naruto l'embrassait avidement, trahissant son manque, au plus grand étonnement du brun. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencés cette relation, l'Uzumaki s'était juste laissé faire, participant seulement aux baisers. Mais là, wouah, c'était vraiment génial! Après, avoir assez partagé sa salive, Naruto descendit dans le cou, où il ne se gêna pas pour laisser des marques rose, voir certaines virant au violacé. Sasuke pouvait entendre les bruits de succion, rien que ça, le mettait dans un de ces état. Il avait envie de retourner le blond et de le prendre sur la table! Mais il en était incapable, Naruto pouvait vraiment être surprenant!!! Et sans, qu'il s'en rende compte, son baka lui avait déjà déboutonné la chemise. S'attaquant à son torse, embrassant chaque parties, léchant obstinément les tétons, qui s'étaient durcis dès le premier contact avec la langue. Après, s'être délecté du torse, Naruto glissa son corps entre les jambes de Sasuke. Il dé-zippa la fermeture éclaire du jeans, le fit glisser sur les chevilles. Pour le boxer, ce fut la même destination. Et, c'est lorsque le blond vit la verge tendue du brun, qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il se mit tout à coup à rougir de honte. Mais, ce dit qu'il n'allait pas arrêter maintenant au point ou il en était. Ce fut le gémissement étouffé de Sasuke, qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il lécha d'abord le gland, faisant gémir l'Uchiwa surpris. Les petits coups de langue, passèrent en prise en bouche totale du sexe. Naruto effectua des vas et viens provoquant les soupires rauques du brun. Face à ce traitement, Sasuke se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur la tête du blond, se retenant de respirer pour éviter de gémir. Bien sur, cela ne fonctionna pas. Et, au bout de merveilleux coups de langues, il éjacula dans la bouche du blondinet. Naruto qui appréhendait le goût de cette substance, se retrouva étonné. On lui avait dit que le sperm avait un goût âpre, dégoutant, pas bon, enfin bref tous les adjectifs négatifs possible! Sauf que là, il ne trouvait pas ça acre, ni dégoutant, bien sur la texture surprend mais, en fait c'était plutôt bon! Il releva la tête et vit que Sasuke le regardait perplexe, cependant avec cette lueur de luxure qui était si souvent présente ces temps-ci. Naruto, pas du tout dérangé par la perplexité de l'Uchiwa, se saisit de ces lèvres, pour un baiser des plus suggestif. Le brun le fit se remettre à cheval sur lui, enchaînant baiser sur baiser. N'en pouvant plus ,d'attendre, le bond, retira son pantalon(sous vêtement aussi), se saisit du sexe de son partenaire et s'empala dessus.

- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!! Fit-il.

Sasuke, lui était stupéfié, sans voix devant l'acte du blond. Qui aurait cru que Naruto pouvait être aussi dévergondé? Il n'eut pas le temps de penser, Naruto commença à se mouvoir. L'Uzumaki passa ses bras autour du cou du brun et se colla à lui. Les vas et viens lui procuraient tellement de sensations que l'Uchiwa en serrait les dents et lui attrapa les fesses pour l'aider dans ses mouvements. Après de nombreux vas et viens, ce fut la délivrance pour les deux jeunes hommes. Naruto resta sur Sasuke fatigué et à bout de souffle. Quand à Sasuke, il était dans un autre monde emplit de sensualité, de désire, de sexe et de Naruto. C'est au bout de quelques instants, que le brun redescendit sur terre et s'aperçut que Naruto s'était endormi. Sasuke se retira du blond, le porta et l'allongea sur le canapé, il se rhabilla et rhabilla ensuite son amant.

Pendant l'inconscience de Naruto, l'Uchiwa ne cessait de se demander quelle mouche avait bien put piquer le blond car, il faudrait qu'elle le pique un peu plus souvent. Mais aussi, quelle mouche avait bien put le piquer lui? Depuis la soirée d'anniversaire, il n'arrête pas d'avoir des pensées perverses au sujet de Naruto et aussi le plus effrayant selon lui est qu'il supporte, voir même aime sa présence. Un truc de dingue nan? On serait au temps des sorciers, des ninjas, Sasuke aurait soupçonné les Uzumaki de lui avoir fait boire un filtre d'amour, une connerie dans le genre ou d'être sous l'emprise d'un ninjutsu puissant! Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un filtre d'amour, ni d'un ninjutsu. Alors qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver bordel de merde???? Évidemment, il ne pensa même pas au fait qu'il puisse être tout simplement amoureux. Nan mais quelle idée absurde! Nan sérieux, un Uchiwa amoureux? C'est possible ça? Ah,ah,ah,ah! En plus d'un homme! Oh la blague de mauvais goût!

Lorsque Kushina et Mikoto rentrèrent, Naruto dormait toujours et c'était comme-ci Sasuke n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elles étaient parties faire du shopping. C'est à dire, tranquille, immobile et en train de lire.

- Sasuke, ne me dis pas que Naruto t'a laissé là, sans s'occuper de toi?

- Non.

- Ah, vraiment? Demanda-t-elle, au cas où son fils lui aurait demandé de le courir.

Mais après réflexion, Sasuke n'aurait jamais accepté de le couvrir.

- Oui. Répondit-il simplement.

- Ah! Et bien, je suis heureuse que Naruto n'ai pas totalement oublié les bonnes manières avec toi.

_- Et encore, c'était bien plus que ça! Songea-t-il._

- Dis, Sasuke? Pourrais-tu réveiller Naruto?

- Hn.

Sasuke s'approcha du blond profondément endormit, la respiration calme. Il se baissa pour s'accroupir et secoua l'épaule de Naruto doucement. Voyant que cela ne suffisait pas, il continua de le secouer et l'appela.

- Hum? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Ta mère t'appelle.

- Ha! Répondit-il, un peu déçu.

Il alla donc voir sa mère, les discutions fusaient, les rires, les cris de mécontentement aussi. Mais Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné du fait de ce qui venait de se passer et aussi par son attitude carrément honteuse! Nan mais, il avait clairement montré à Sasuke que de un: il l'excité; de deux: il était incontestablement en manque et de trois: il lui avait donné un avant goût de ce que c'était quand il s'y mettait! Et dire, qu'à chaque fois, il s'était forcé de le laisser faire sans y répondre et ben c'était raté et en beauté! Et tout ça, à cause d'une maudite pulsion!  
Les conversations continuées de bon train, jusqu'à ce que Kushina annonça quelque chose à son fils...

- Ce soir, tu dors chez Mikoto mon chéri.

Un boum retentit, Naruto s'était évanoui face aux propos de sa mère. Quelques secondes après sa chute, il reprit connaissance.

- QUOI??? Mais, mais... mais, Gaara devait venir ce soir! Inventa t-il désemparé.

- Ah mais je m'en fiche de Gaara! Sasuke passe avant, il est plus important!

- Gaara est important c'est mon meilleur ami! Et Sasuke, il était où, c'est dix dernières années, hein?

- Naruto, ne parlons pas des sujets qui fâche!

Le ton employé par sa mère ne présagé rien de bien s'il comptait lui tenir tête.

- Pas de réclamation à ce que je vois! Donc tu iras dormir là bas et c'est un ordre!

Ni Mikoto, ni Sasuke osèrent interférer, ne voulant pas affronter la colère de Kushina. Quelle femme redoutable quand elle s'y mettait!

Fugaku et Minato arrivèrent deux heures plus tard. Naruto n'avait plus sortit un mot et quand à Sasuke, il s'inquiétait du calme dont faisait preuve le blond.

Le diner se passa calmement sous le regard choqué de tout le monde. Iruka essaya de faire rire son petit frère, mais sans succès. Même les provocations de Kakashi le laissèrent de marbre, ainsi que celle de Minato. Naruto était en colère contre sa mère et contre lui même, mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de tomber amoureux de ce mec sérieux? Le temps continua de s'écouler et le blond resta en mode boudeur. Sasuke s'ennuyait ferme et il se disait qu'il devait vraiment être atteint, car même en boudant, ce baka de première l'excitait. Et dire qu'il allait dormir chez lui! On lui en voulait, c'était obligé!

Et le moment tant redouté arriva et une fois en route, Naruto bloqua, il avait oublié quelque chose de très très important! ITACHI!!!! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il devint alors tout blanc et la voix de son amant chuchota au creux de son oreille.

- Est ce que ça va?

- oui oui. Lui répondit-il évasivement.

_- Ils était déjà bizarre tout à l'heure, mais là, il a pas l'air bien..._

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la demeure ce fut toujours dans le silence, l'Uzumaki faisait sa prière intérieure.

_- Kami-sama, pitié, faîtes qu'Itachi ne soit pas , faîtes qu'il ne soit pas, faîtes..._

- Tiens tiens, mais qui vois-je? Na-ru-to ravis de t'accueillir en ce lieu!

- Ah Itachi, je te reconnais bien là! Toujours agréable avec nos invités! Fit son père fier de lui.

- Oui, c'est pas comme ton frère! Ajouta sa mère.

Sur les lèvres d'Itachi trônait un sourire en coin, plus que satisfait. Décidément, ses parents étaient vraiment trop facile à berner

et en plus, ils le prenaient pour un ange. Sasuke regardait son grand frère avec animosité. Pas parce que ses parents trouvaient, encore une fois, Itachi si gentil, mais plutôt parce qu'il dévisageait Naruto comme si, il le voyait nu. Itachi avait l'air d'avoir une arrière pensée vu l'éclat de ses yeux.

- Sasuke sois mignon et montre à Naruto sa chambre, ok?

- Ok, oka-san.

- Bonne nuit mes chéris! Naruto si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas à déranger Sasuke!!!

Sasuke installa donc Naruto dans la chambre d'ami et alors qu'il allait sortir pour aller dans sa chambre, Naruto lui attrapa un pan de sa chemise.

- Tu n'aurais pas un pyjama à me prêter? Demanda le blond rouge.

C'est vrai, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce baka trop occuper à faire son nez, n'avait pas fait de sac... Mais quel crétin! Le brun alla donc lui chercher un pyjama, lui donna et partit aussi sec pour éviter des pensées pas vraiment nettes.

Après s'être mit en pyjama, Naruto se coucha pas rassuré du tout. Heureusement pour lui la porte pouvait se fermer à clé mais, malheureusement pour lui, la clé avait disparut. C'est donc à l'afflux du moindre bruit suspect, qu'il essaya de s'endormir. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, il entendit un craquement, puis deux qui venaient inéluctablement vers sa chambre. Paniqué, il se redressa vivement dans son lit, regardant avec angoisse la porte sous laquelle, on pouvait apercevoir de la lumière et une ombre... Une ombre? Le cœur du blond frôla la crise cardiaque, son regard devint affolé et regarda autour lui, cherchant un quelconque objet pour se rassuré. Mais il trouva mieux! Il n'avait pas fait attention, mais il y avait une autre porte. Coup de chance pour notre blondinet! Il sauta du lit et entra dans l'autre pièce et verrouilla la porte à son plus grand bonheur. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour inspecter la pièce, il fut étonné de se trouver dans une salle de bain. Cependant son étonnement repartit aussi sec, lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Itachi.

- Aller Naruto, ouvre et laisse moi te faire goûter aux plaisirs de la vie. Ça va être génial, je t'assure!

Le blond ne répondit pas, il était prêt à dormir dans la baignoire s'il le fallait, mais il était hors de question qu'il le touche! Il avait assez de problèmes avec le petit frère et sa lui suffisait amplement!

Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, une voix lui en fit sortir.

- Putain c'est quoi ce bordel, merde!

- Sa... Sasuke. Souffla l'Uzumaki surprit de le voir là et lui pointa l'autre porte.

Le brun s'approcha et alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, il entendit Itachi.

- Aller sois mignon! T'imagines même pas les sensations que je peux te faire éprouver! Je vais te faire connaître le septième ciel tellement de fois que tu le connaîtra par cœur. Et, puis t'aura l'honneur de coucher avec un Uchiwa! La classe nan? Nombreuses sont celles qui aimeraient être à ta place! Réfléchit bien et...

Itachi ne put continuer car, Sasuke prit la parole.

- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans l'inceste! Ta proposition est tentante mais désolé, t'es pas assez sexy pour moi!

- Sa... Sasuke? Ou est Naruto? Hé comment ça, je suis pas sexy! Ouvre la porte et je vais te montrer!

- Naruto va dormir avec moi. Bonne nuit nii-san!

- Quoi? Nan attends, appel Naruto, je...

Sasuke poussa Naruto dans sa chambre et ils ne purent attendre la suite des propos de l'aîné des Uchiwa. Puis, ils entendirent Itachi partir et s'arrêter devant la porte du cadet.

- Tain, sérieux Sasuke t'abuses grave!

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke ferma sa porte à clé.

- Grrrrr.... P'tit con va! Ronchonna t-il face à la provocation de son frère et partit dans sa chambre.

Une fois sur que son grand frère ait prit congés, Sasuke souffla. Décidément Itachi était vraiment désespérant! Il se retourna vers Naruto, qui avait l'air soulagé. Tu m'étonnes! Il venait d'éviter de se faire violer. Le brun regardait toujours son ami. Celui-ci l'interrogeait du regard...

_- Et merde! Pourquoi, je lui ai prêté un pyjama noir en satin!!! Putain même en pyjama, il a l'air canon!Bon aller, on se couche._

Ce qu'ils firent. Naruto s'était aussitôt endormit et comme à chaque fois, il colla Sasuke inconsciemment. Le malheureux ténébreux devait faire face à une montée d'hormones assez importante, vu l'endroit où l'Uzumaki avait décidé de placer son genou... A force de lutter contre son désir, Sasuke s'endormit crevé!

Le lendemain matin, le brun fut le premier à se réveiller et en profita pour prendre sa douche en premier. Quand Naruto se leva, il alla directement dans la salle de bain et provoqua une crise cardiaque à Sasuke qui ne s'y attendait pas. Quand au blond, il bégaya une excuse, complétement décontenancé et partit dans la chambre. Sasuke s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et laissa la place au blond. Il laissa à Naruto des vêtements sur le lit. Pendant que le blondinet se lavait, l'Uchiwa descendit dans la cuisine où son frère l'attendait.

- Et ben, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu te lèves!

- Hn.

- Je vois... Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question?

- Hn?

- Tu te l'ai fait n'est ce pas?

- De quoi tu parles?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent! Je te parle de Naruto!

- ...

- Putain, je t'avais dis t'attendre que je me le fasse bordel!!!

- Pourquoi tu le veux? Après tout ce n'est que Naruto.

- Ah ouais? Tu peux parler mon cher petit frère.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

- A ton avis?

- ...

- Mais putain, avoue-le que tu ne voulais pas que je le touche! Tu le veux pour toi seul!

- N'importe quoi, vas y prend le.

- Pas question!

- Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux.

- Et toi aussi, p'tit con!

- De toute façon j'ai jamais compris ton intérêt soudain pour lui. Quand on était petit, on s'amusait bien ensemble et j'ai jamais compris pourquoi t'as arrêté de traîner avec Iruka et Kakashi!

Itachi soupira et soudain son regard fut emplit d'une profonde tristesse.

- Tu peux pas comprendre...

- ...

- Je vais te dire un petit secret... en réalité, si je m'intéresse autant à Naruto, c'est parce qu'il lui ressemble.

- Lui ressemble? A qui?

- Naruto, il ressemble tellement à Obito... Tu te souvient de lui?

- Heu oui, heu un peu mais nii-san, il est...

- Mort, je sais!

- Et, Naruto ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Je ne comprend rien!

- Je ne te parlais pas physiquement mais, son comportement, sa grande gueule... Il sont pareils d'ailleurs, Obito adorait jouer avec lui.

- Itachi t'ai en train de me dire que...

- Oui, je l'aimais. Tu vois, hier tu n'avais pas tord, j'ai fait dans l'inceste!

- Vous étiez ensemble?

- Tu sais, ça commence par un baiser sans faire exprès, puis un deuxième pour vérifier et beaucoup d'autres suivent après. Une fois le stade, des simples embrassades dépassé, on s'effleure, on se touche. Les caresses se font plus nombreuses et plus passionnées surtout et viens le moment où le désir devient incontrôlable. S'unir devient notre unique priorité, c'est plus fort que tout, c'est euphorique et en même temps effrayant. Et, lorsque tu te réveille et que tu sens malgré toi qu'un sourire orne ton visage, tu te dis que t'es enfin heureux. Ta raison de vivre, tu l'as enfin trouvée et c'est merveilleux.

- Nii-san je...

- C'est bon ne dis rien. T'en fais pas va, de toute manière je te laisse le beau blond. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue.

- Hn. Qui ça?

- Un type, d'ailleurs Naruto le connaît. Mais je ne vais pas t'en dire plus la suite risque de ne pas te plaire...

- Tu abandonnes bien vite je trouve. Hier encore, tu lâchais pas l'affaire.

- Ouais, j'ai tentais mais j'ai réalisé que je lui faisais plus peur qu'autre chose. Et, j'ai bien vu, qu'il y avait un truc bizarre entre vous. Donc il est tout à toi, ton chéri! Ahahahahah.

- C'est pas mon chéri.

- T'as couché avec combien de fois?

- ...

- Me dis pas que t'es incapable de me le dire!

- Je te le dis pas alors.

- Attends si t'as couché avec tant de fois, tu peux pas dire ça!

- Je ne l'aime pas.

- Avec qui d'autre t'as couché?

- Personne pourquoi?

- Ah ah! Alors ça, sa veut dire ce que sa veut dire!

- Ah et quoi?

- Sasuke t'as un fan club à toi tout seul, tu pourrais te taper n'importe qui et tu préfères Naruto, heu désolé mais tu dois être accro.

- RACONTE PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI!!!

- ...

- Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

Itachi pointa du doigt derrière lui. Sasuke se retourna et vit que Naruto se tenait derrière lui en retrait gêné.

- Je... Je dérange peut être?

- Nan vas-y assieds-toi. Répondit Itachi.

Naruto obtempéra et étrangement, par rapport à d'habitude, il n'éprouva aucunes craintes face à Itachi. Alors qu'ils déjeunaient tous tranquillement, un téléphone sonna.

- Sasuke c'est le tiens.

- Hn. Fit-il en prenant son portable et alla dans une autre pièce.

- Naruto?

- Oui?

- Je voulais te dire qu'à présent tu n'auras plus besoin de m'éviter. C'est bon j'arrête de te poursuivre.

- Vr... Vraiment?

- Oui, sois tranquille! De toute façon, il clair que tu préfères Sasuke.

- Quoi? Dit-il le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Mais Itachi n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car, son petit frère refaisait surface toujours au téléphone.

- Oui c'est ça, à tout à l'heure.

- C'était qui? Demanda son frère.

- Quelqu'un.

- ...

- ...

Soudain, brisant de nouveau le silence, une sonnerie retentit encore une fois.

- Ah c'est le mien! Déclara Naruto et décrocha.

- Et bien en voilà un qui ne fait pas de cachoterie! Balança Itachi à son frère.

- Hn.

- Oui, d'accord, je te rapporterais ça! Répondit Naruto avant de raccrocher.

- Alors c'était qui?

Naruto sourit face à la curiosité d'Itachi.

- C'était ma mère, elle veut que je lui ramène quelque course avant de rentrer.

- Ah? Tu ne restes pas cette nuit?

- Heu non, c'était pas prévu.

- Bon et bien, je vais aller faire les courses pour ma mère.

-Hum mais ne retourne pas directement chez toi. Ce midi nos parents seront là! Ils ne t'ont pas vus ce matin. Fit l'aînée Uchiwa.

Naruto partit donc au magasin le plus proche. Et alors qu'il était dans le rayon des confiseries, il surprit une conversation.

- Quoi? C'est pas possible!

- Si, si j'ai rendez- vous tout à l'heure avec Sasuke!

- Attends Kairin, on parle bien du même Sasuke, t'es sure?

- Ba oui, Sasuke Uchiwa! Mon Sasuke! Je savais qu'il finirait par sortir avec moi, il était juste timide!

Et là, Naruto se rappela une chose primordiale: entre lui et Sasuke, il n'y avait rien, que du vent. Il était juste un jouet pour lui, il n'y avait ni amitié, ni amour, que dalle! Tout à coup, le chagrin l'envahit et continua ses courses mais là, l'envie n'y était plus. Il était comme brisé, Sasuke l'avait touché mainte fois, il l'avait laissé faire et ce connard avait un rendez-vous avec une fille!

- Puisque c'est comme ça, il va voir!

En un rien de temps, il finit ses courses et rentra chez les Uchiwa. Il fut à peine entré que Sasuke se dirigeait vers lui.

- Oh, c'est toi.

_- Quoi déçu? Connard va!_

Alors que sur la route du retour, il avait imaginé différents scénarios afin de lui cracher toute sa colère, tout d'un coup, il eut une meilleure idée.

- Sasuke?

- Hn?

Naruto plaqua le brun contre le mur et lui roula la pelle du siècle. Pendant que leur langue se mélangeaient, le blond plaça sa jambe entre celle de Sasuke, frottant son entrejambe. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, c'était pour mieux recommencer, continuant de frotter la virilité de l'Uchiwa. Quand il sentit le sexe du ténébreux se durcir de plus en plus, Naruto sourit et descella leurs lèvres. Alors Sasuke allait émettre une pensée, l'Uzumaki lui reprit la bouche pour un dernier baiser plus violent, plus langoureux, plus délicieux, tout en continuant son massage plus bas. Naruto y mit tout son amour, lui donnant le meilleur baiser qu'il pouvait faire. Et, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un filet de bave les reliaient encore. Sasuke était de tout ce qui ya de plus excité et Naruto prit la parole...

- Sasuke, j'arrête je ne suis pas ton esclave sexuel et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, ADIEU!

Et il partit en courant comme un dératé chez lui, laissa un Sasuke sur le cul.

Fin.

Prochain et dernier chapitre « Sasuke est énervé »


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6: Sasuke s'énerve!**

Sasuke se laissa glisser le long du mur, ne comprenant qu'à moitié ce qui venait de se passer...

Naruto courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, de peur que le brun essai de le rattraper. Il alla se réfugier au parc où il avait l'habitude de passer quand, il faisait son jogging. D'ailleurs, il aller devoir s'y remettre songea t-il. Par malchance, il y rencontra la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulut voir. Une dispute s'engagea et énervé, il retourna chez lui.

Une fois chez lui, il fut surpris de voir sa mère parler avec Lee.

- Ah ba tu as de la chance, le voilà.

- Lee? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

- J'ai besoin de te parler.

- Ah bon... heu ok.

- Naruto, tu rentres plutôt de bonne heure. Il s'est passé quelque chose? Demanda sa mère.

- Heu non, j'ai juste été faire les courses que tu m'avais demandé!

- Ah, mais c'était pas urgent, tu pouvais prendre ton temps.

- Ba tan pis, maintenant c'est fait! Bon ba, je monte dans ma chambre avec Lee.

Sa mère hocha pour montrer son accord et retourna à ses préoccupations avec Iruka.

Pendant ce temps chez les Uchiwa, Itachi cherchait partout après son frère. Il le trouva dans sa chambre, affalé sur son lit.

- Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu fous avec la chemise de Naruto sur la tronche?

- J'essaye de me calmer.

- Et... tu crois que respirer la chemise de ton blondinet chéri va te calmer? Ça va plutôt t'exciter.

- Ce n'est pas mon chéri!

- Mais oui, bien sur! C'est pour ça, qu'il y a une énorme bosse, au niveau de ton short!

- ...

- Ok, question: qu'est ce qui t'as mis dans cet état?

- Naruto.

- Ça j'avais compris.

- Hn.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait?

- Il m'a allumé comme c'est pas possible et après, il s'est barré.

- Oh, je vois et pourquoi a t-il fait ça?

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais!

- Tu devrais aller le voir et en discuter... A moins que tu ne puisse pas te retenir en sa présence et que tu lui saute dessus.

- ...

- Si tu veux mon avis...

- Je ne veux pas de ton avis. Le coupa t-il.

- C'est pas grave tu l'auras quand même. En fait, tu dois être grave atteint pour être dans un état pareil! Arrête de nier ya un truc qui se passe entre toi et lui, plus que de la simple attirance.

- Tu veux dire quoi par là?

- A ton avis?

- ...

- Pfff t'es désespérant. Est ce que tu t'es renseigné sur ses sentiments, au moins?

- Appel les renseignements et après dis-moi quoi!

- … Tu te trouves drôle!? C'est sérieux, tu t'es pas demandé un instant à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir? Tu le prends après tu le jettes...

- Je fais pas ça!

- Ah et tu fais quoi? Tu couches avec quand t'en a envie et après tu lui adresse la parole juste pour te disputer avec. Désolé, mais c'est normal qu'il le prenne mal!

- Il s'est jamais plaint!

- Arrête de te voiler la face, tu sais bien que même si il a une grande gueule, c'est aussi un grand timide! Suffit de se rapprocher un peu trop de lui et hop, il est terrorisé par le peu de distance. C'est plutôt marrant je dois dire!

Face au point de vue d'Itachi, Sasuke devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas tord et qu'il fallait qu'il parle à son baka chéri...

Il y avait réfléchit longuement, imaginant même les différentes conversations qui pourrait avoir lieu. Il était en chemin , il allait bientôt arriver chez les Uzumaki, c'était une question de minutes. Il s'en rapprochait de plus en plus et il arriva enfin devant la maison où Gaara venait aussi d'arriver. Décidément, son plan tombait à l'eau, il n'avait pas imaginé le rouquin dans les parages...

Gaara salua Sasuke, qui en fit de même et sans plus de discernement, il entra sans gêne dans la maison. Gaara planta Sasuke à la porte d'entré prévenant sa présence et voulu aussi mentionner celle de Sasuke. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de le faire, car lorsqu'il entendit Kushina dire que Lee et Naruto étaient tout les deux seuls en haut, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il attrapa Sasuke par le bras l'entraînant vers le haut. Une fois arrivés en haut, Sasuke allait sortir une réplique bien cinglante mais Gaara lui mit une main sur la bouche et lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. La porte de la chambre était entrouverte, donnant une vue complète sur la pièce et aussi sur Naruto et Lee.

- T'es sur que je devrais aller la voir pour ça?

- Totalement! Hinata c'est la meilleure pour ça, elle a des doigts de fée! Tu peux même lui demander qu'elle te fasse un massage avant, histoire de te détendre, vu que tu as l'air vraiment stressé de faire ça. Tu sais c'est juste une étape à passer, tout le monde y passe!

Gaara était devenu blanc comme un linge, de quoi est ce qu'ils parlaient au juste? Il espérait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait! En clair, que Hinata allait utiliser ses « doigts de fée » sur le corps de Lee, qu'elle allait le baiser! Naruto lui cachait des choses, il n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui.

Lee regardait avec insistance le blond avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi? Qu'est ce qui ya? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

- Ba d'après ce qu'on m'a dit Sasuke et toi, ça va mieux entre vous.

- Quoi! Qui t'as dis ça?

- Ba c'est Gaara! Pourquoi c'est pas le cas?

- Non.

- Ah ba heu... t'es sur? Fit Lee déstabilisé.

- Oui! De toute façon Sasuke s'en fiche de moi et puis, j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Dit-il énervé en poussant un soupire à la fin.

- Heu ok...

Naruto était sur sa chaise de bureau roulante, les bras appuyés sur le dossier. C'était franchement pas le moment de lui parler de Uchiwa Sasuke. Alors que, le blond pestait intérieurement contre Sasuke, Lee reçut un sms et releva aussitôt la tête.

- Saï t'as encore cherché des noises!

- Que... comment tu sais ça?

- J'ai mes sources! Fit-il en brandissant son portable.

- Ouais ce mec est une vraie plaie!

- Il te harcèle toujours autant?

- Putain, mais c'est pas vrai Gaara est pire qu'une commère! Tu sais quoi au juste?

- Que Saï veux te mettre absolument dans son lit, qu'il te harcèle par mails, que t'as du changer de numéro de portable, qu'il te suis, te fais des avances et que par fois, il tente des attouchements mais tu les évites toujours de justesse et que généralement sa se finit en bagarre!

- Ouais, en clair tu sais tout!

- Ya l'air! Et qu'est ce qu'il a essayé aujourd'hui?

- Il m'a prit la tête et il a essayé de m'embrasser.

- Et qu'est ce que t'as fait?

- J'lui ai foutu mon poing dans l'estomac, tu croyais quoi?

- Je sais pas que tu le laisses faire.

- T'es malade, j'me laisse pas embrasser par n'importe qui!

Cette annonce eu pour effet de statufier sur place l'Uchiwa. Alors comme ça Naruto ne se laissait pas faire par n'importe qui, hein? Faillait-il donc en conclure, qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui pour lui? Telle était la question que se posait Sasuke.

Après ça, Naruto et Lee parlèrent de tout et de rien. Trouvant leurs conversations inintéressant les deux espions, décidèrent de partir. Une fois dans la rue, Gaara allait partir mais fut interrompu par le brun. Vue la face plus que sérieuse de l'Uchiwa, Gaara comprit qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose d'important...

Après cela, les jours passèrent et Naruto n'avait jamais eu autant mal au cœur de sa vie. Ne plus voir Sasuke le plongeait dans une profonde déprime et s' efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître. Seulement voilà, passer ses journées dans sa chambre à écouter de tristes chansons tout en pleurant, commença à inquiéter ses parents. Il n'aurait jamais cru, que ce serait aussi difficile, il savait qu'il l'aimait mais à ce point, s'en était surréaliste et pourtant. Aucuns de ses amis n'arrivaient à le consoler, il ne leur avait rien dit. Seul, Gaara se doutait que le problème était à cent pour cent cet Uchiwa de malheur.

Un jour, pendant la déprime quotidienne du blond, Gaara arriva en trombe dans sa chambre criant qu'il avait une incroyable nouvelle...

- Gaara, j'suis pas d'humeur!

- T'es plus d'humeur depuis une semaine et demie! En tout cas sa vaut le détour!

- Vas-y, je t 'écoute.

- Avant ça, MERCI NARUTO JE T'ADORE!!!!! Hurla t-il en serrant fort l'Uzumaki dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce que t'as?

- Merci, merci, merci!!! Grâce à toi Lee est une bombe!

- Ah mais c'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier c'est Hinata.

- Je sais mais c'est toi qui a eu l'idée!

- Comment tu sais ça? C'est Lee qui te l'a dit?

- Heu... ba... en fait, je... j'ai surpris un bout de votre conversation.

- Quoi? Tu nous as espionné!

- Désolé... Quoi qu'il en soit, tu le verrais! Aaaaaaahhhh lala! Finie l'affreuse coupe au bol! Bonjour, les mèches effilées et longues. Adieu les gros sourcils et au revoir ses horribles vêtements! Lee avec un jean et un T-shirt à manche longue couleur émeraude, à ressemble franchement à quelque chose!!!

- Je savais qu'Hinata allait faire des miracles.

- Ouais, il est d'enfer. J'suis trop content!

- … Bon et c'est quoi cette nouvelle tellement importante que tu l'as crié depuis que t'es entré dans la rue?

- Oh tu m'as entendu?

- Tu m'étonnes!

- Bon ok. Aller ouvre grand tes oreilles! Saï est à l'hôpital!

- Ah et s'est censé me faire quelque chose?

- Attends tu sais pas tout. Il a le nez, la clavicule, l'arcade, le poignet et une côte de cassés!

Naruto fut surpris mais en même temps, même si il n'était pas du genre à ce réjouir de malheur des autres, là il était plutôt content. Au moins, quelqu'un l'avait vengé sans le savoir, de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Finalement, il avait eu une bonne nouvelle!

- Wouah, il a enfin trouvé son maître.

- Ouais, tu diras plus ça quand tu sauras qui lui a foutu une branlée.

- Ah et qui?

- Sasuke!

- QUOI?????

- Hé ouais! Et en plus c'est de ma faute.

- Explique-toi.

- Ba...

… _Flashback__ …_

Une fois dans la rue, Gaara allait partir mais fut interrompu par le brun. Vue la face plus que sérieuse de l'Uchiwa, Gaara comprit qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose d'important...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- C'est qui au juste ce Saï.

- Heu... Il a flashé sur Naruto depuis environ un an si je me trompe pas et depuis il le lâche pas! Un vrai psychopathe, il a promit qu'il le mettrait dans son lit de grès ou de force.

- Son adresse.

- Quoi?

- T'es bouché ou quoi? Je t'ai demandé son adresse.

- … 7 impasse de la Racine.

- Ok. Répondit-il en partant.

- Hé attends! Tu comptes faire quoi là?

- T'occupes! Maintenant fou moi la paix. Fit-il énervé, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Gaara était resté bouche bée face au comportement du brun et avant que l'Uchiwa sorte de la rue, il lui cria « MERCI HEIN! OH DE RIEN TU SAIS!!!! »

… _Fin du flashback ..._

- ...

- Naruto dis quelque chose... heu...

- Mais t'es complétement débile ma parole! T'es dingue de lui avoir dis ça! Hé attends, ça veut dire que lui aussi m'espionnait!

- Ouais, on était à deux!

- ...

- J'aurais du me taire. T'es fâché?

- Bien sur que oui! Nan mais t'as jamais vu un Sasuke Uchiwa en colère ça se voit! J'peux te dire que Saï s'en tires sans trop de dégâts!

- A ce point là?!

- BA OUI BAKA, A TON AVIS POURQUOI JE M'ENERVE? ET PUIS POURQUOI IL A FAIT CA LUI?????

- Bonne question, héhé! ^^

- Si j'étais toi je ferais pas le malin!

- Désolé... Bon ba je dois y aller!

- Tu t'en vas déjà?

- Ouais, je peux plus tenir, je vais officiellement demander à Lee d'être mon uke!

- ...

- Heu je veux dire mon petit copain! ^^

- Vas-y, dépêches-toi le fait pas attendre!

- A PLUS MA POULE! Cria t-il une fois les escaliers descendus.

Il ne manquait plus que ça! Déjà qu'il pensait sans cesse à lui et voilà qu'il allait encore plus y penser! On lui en voulait vraiment! Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas dans les bonnes grâces de kami-sama, bordel de merde?

Il cogita deux jours de plus, plus déprimé que jamais, ne comprenant absolument pas le geste de Sasuke.

Ce soir, il serait tout seul chez lui. Iruka partit en vacances avec Kakashi. Ces parents et les Uchiwa avaient décider de dîner dans un restaurant chic. Enfin, Minato n'allait pas se plaindre vu que c'était Fugaku qui payerais l'addition, après tout c'est la base de l'invitation! Et puis, fallait bien le dire, les Uchiwa étaient friqués comme c'était pas permis! Enfin bref, il sera seul et t'en mieux!!!!

Tiens en parlant du loup! Naruto entendit une voiture se garer, il devina facilement que c'était les Uchiwa, reconnaissant entre mille le ronronnement de la sublime porshe noire. Puis la sonnette retentit, il avait donc raison. Il entendit la porte claquer et la voiture partit en vitesse!

_- Enfin seul!_

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

Naruto sursauta, tombant de son lit. Il se redressa et hurla...

- NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE, J'AI FAILLI AVOIR UNE ATTAQUE!

- ...

- Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici? T'es pas censé être au resto?

- J'te retourne la question.

- Ah tu m'énerves! Fit-il s'élançant sur son lit.

- Hn.

- Si je comprends bien, je suis condamné à passer la soirée avec toi.

- Hn.

Naruto souffla, rester avec lui c'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu en ce moment mais bon quand on a pas le choix... Autant faire la conversation!

- Dis je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris d'envoyer Saï à l'hôpital?

- T'es au courant.

- Et comment! J'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour quelqu'un puisse te dire ça, encore moins moi mais, ton comportement est irresponsable! Et, si jamais, il porte plainte? Nan mais t'es un gros malade toi!!! Pourquoi t'as fais ça???? Fit le blond à genoux sur son lit.

- ...

- Ah encore une question où je n'aurais pas de réponse! Tain t'es trop chiant!

- C'est toi qui dis ça!

- Vas-y continu, t'es bien partit! Qu'est ce que tu vas me reprocher encore?

- Je trouve que tu as la mémoire courte!

- Ah?

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un con! T'as du culot de faire comme-ci il ne c'était rien passé!

- Que?

- Naruto bordel, tu m'allumes et après tu te barres! J'ai au moins droit à une explication.

- Pourquoi je t'en donnerais une, alors que ya cinq minutes tu voulais pas m'en donné une pour Saï!

- De quoi tu te plains? Au moins, il ne risque pas de t'emmerder de sitôt!

- Ah ba maintenant, faudrait que je te remercie! Nan mais c'est la meilleure celle-là!

- ...

- ...

- ...

- En plus, je vois pas pourquoi tu veux une explication, alors que je t'en ai donné une!

- Hn?

- Putain, tu écoutes ce que je te dis des fois? Pffff, j'en ai juste eu marre d'être ton objet, j'ai le droit nan?

- T'avais pas trop l'air de t'en plaindre... Dit-il s'approchant du blond en lui attrapant le menton.

Il passa son pouce sur les lèvres de Naruto, qui eut pour réaction d'entrouvrir sa bouche. Sasuke afficha un sourire de vainqueur et l'embrassa, mélangeant sa langue à celle de l'autre. Ça lui avait manqué, ça leur avait manqué à tous les deux. Subitement, Naruto repoussa l'Uchiwa.

- Arrête de me prendre par les sentiments! S'énerva le blond.

- Tu vois que tu aimes ça!

- Nan!

- Quelle mauvaise fois.

- ...

- Alors tu dis plus rien?

- Ah lâche-moi... c'est assez dur comme ça. Souffla t-il, l'air torturé.

- Naruto? Ça va? Fit le brun inquiet.

- Non t'es là!

- Je savais pas que ma compagnie était aussi insupportable.

- Ah, tu comprends pas!

- Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre?

- Rien laisse tomber!

- Naruto?

- ...

- TU VAS ME DIRE CE QUI SE PASSE, OUI?

- AH MAIS TA GUEULE, TU ME FAIS CHIER! SI TU VEUX VRAIMENT SAVOIR, MON PROBLEME C'EST TOI! JE VEUX QUE TU M'EMBRASSES, QUE TU ME TOUCHES, QUE TU ME PARLES, QUE TU ME FASSES L'AMOUR! JE T'AIME MERDE!!!!!

Se rendant compte, qu'il avait craché le morceau, il se mit à pleurer, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Quand à Sasuke, il s'était statufié sur place. Il avait rêvé ou Naruto venait de lui faire une déclaration? Et pourquoi son cœur cognait-il comme un dingue? Que faire?

Le voir pleurer... Il m'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir Naruto pleurer enfant, ça lui avait toujours fait mal. Pourquoi? Il ne savait pas. Naruto avait toujours montré son courage et sa grande gueule, alors le voir comme ça... Sa paraissait impossible. Soudain Sasuke se demanda comment il avait fait pour se voiler autant la face! Naruto malgré ses airs, avait toujours été fragile et surtout sensible. C'était juste qu'il préférait se mentir plutôt que de voir la souffrance du blond car, ça le rendait malade. Alors, oui peut être bien qu'Itachi avait raison. Il est possible que les sous-entendus de son frère étaient vrais. Le lien entre Naruto et lui était surement de l'amour mais comment en être sur? La réponse s'insinua aussitôt dans son esprit, aux ossens il s'était littéralement sur lui. Il avait continué, c'était comme une drogue. Il aurait pu prendre n'importe qui mais, c'était lui et lui seul qu'il voulait. Et les jours où il ne l'avait pas vu fut les pires de sa vie! C'est complètement frustré, qu'il passait ses journées humer l'odeur de la chemise de Naruto. Une bénédiction et en même temps une véritable malédiction car, cette sournoise l'appelait la nuit et le lendemain, il se réveillait toujours avec cette maudite chemise près du nez!

Et là, à cet instant, il avait terriblement envie de le consoler alors...

Et, c'est sans se poser plus de questions qu'il serra Naruto contre lui, mais celui-ci se débattit.

- Non, non, ne me touche pas!

- Na...

- Arrêtes, pourquoi tu fais ça.

- Je...

- T'as pas le droit... c'est cruel. Souffla le blond.

- Tu vas me laisser en placer une, oui!

Naruto se figea et cessa de rechigner. Voyant la docilité de son ami, Sasuke se colla plus à lui, fourrant son visage dans son cou. Respirant tranquillement l'odeur enivrante du blond et lécha une fois lentement la peau tannée. Une fois s'être donné assez de courage, il se décida à parler.

- Tu sais... je...

_- Qu'est ce qu'il a? Pourquoi, il hésite autant? Ça ne lui ressemble pas._

- Bon sang! Quand je suis avec toi je... je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Je suis en colère et en même temps... Quand tu es là, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être seul, je...

- Tu dis ça mais, tu as tout plein de gens autour de toi. Le coupa t-il.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Fit-il en appuyant son front contre celui de Naruto.

- ...

- En fait, Itachi m'a fait réaliser qu'on a toujours eu un lien spécial toi et moi.

_- Un lien? Où veut-il en venir?_

- Tu as toujours été le seul à m'aimer tel que je suis. Quand on était petit, malgré que je t'envoyais balader, tu revenais toujours te coller à moi avec un grand sourire. Au final, je cédais tout le temps et au fond, j'aimais ça! … Tous les autres, avec leur « oh, tu es si cool Sasuke » ou leur « Sasuke, tu es vraiment doué en tout et en plus tu es trop beau », sérieusement sa me tape sur les nerfs. Aucuns d'entre eux n'osent dire en face mes défauts. Par contre toi, tu n'as jamais hésiter à me dire ce qui n'allait pas, on s'engueulait et on se réconciliait. Et quand, on s'est retrouvés, c'était comme-ci on ne s'était jamais quittés. Je … Attends, en même temps, tu fais presque un strip tease, Kakashi qui en rajoute une couche. Et après, tu t'évanouis comme ça s'en prévenir et pendant que je veillais sur toi, tu te lèves, tu m'embrasses, tu m'insultes et tu t'endors! Aux ossens fallait toujours que je t'accompagne dans les bains. Nan mais sérieux, avoue que tu aguiches plutôt bien!

Quand Sasuke évoqua qu'il l'avait embrassé, Naruto avait sursauté, il ne s'en rappelait pas du tout!

- Bon, quand on est allait cherché le cadeau pour tes parents, là je veux bien dire que s'était un accident. Cependant, pour le reste ça ne l'était pas. Je peux plus me passer de toi, t'es devenu ma drogue, si t'es pas là, je... je me sens comme abandonné, il me manque quelque chose. Et c'est toi! Naruto, t'es ma moitié et je t'aime.

Sasuke était à présent soulagé d'un poids mais, il ne savait pas s'il avait été clair. Il avait dit tout ça d'un coup, il ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour autant parlé, il devait avoir tout mélangé. Mais la chose la plus importante qu'il avait dite c'était sa dernière phrase, ces trois mots que jamais il n'aurait pensé dire dans sa vie. Le reste était d'attendre la réponse de Naruto. Seulement Naruto semblait complètement ailleurs, l'avait-il au moins écouté?

Sasuke osa un « Naruto? ».

L'interpelé redressa la tête, ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec ceux du brun et là, il se passa l'impensable. Naruto s'était jeté dans ses bras en lui lançant un « Sas'ke c'est trop mignon c'que tu viens de dire ».

- Mignon? Nan mais, tu m'as bien regardé? S'offusqua le ténébreux, qui eu pour effet de faire ricaner Naruto.

Mais bon l'important était qu'ils avaient enfin arrêtés leur jeux de je t'aime, moi non plus et qu'ils s'étaient enfin avoués leur amour mutuel, au lieu de le cacher. Bien que, que le brun ait été plutôt long à la détente par rapport au blond.

Toujours enlacés, Sasuke descendit ses mains des hanches de Naruto, pour les placer sur les fesses et les tripota. La réaction de l'Uzumaki ne se fit pas attendre, un gémissement de contentement résonna.

- Naruto, j'ai envie de toi.

- Moi aussi, Sasuke embrasse moi.

La demande du blond fut accueillie avec entrain. Ils mélangèrent leurs langue dans un baiser étourdissant, des soupires résonnaient dans un accord parfait. Sasuke allongea Naruto sous lui, continuant leurs baisers enflammés. Jusqu'à ce que le brun descende dans le cou pour y imposer sa marque, alors que Naruto, ses mains sous le T-shirt, retraçait les courbes de l'Uchiwa du bout des doigts. Sasuke se sentait mit au supplice, le blond faisait de simples gestes mais, pourtant il frissonnait de tout son être.

- Na... Naruto arrête ah!

- Hm?

- Si tu continus comme ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir.

- Ba qu'est ce que t'attends?

- Heu...

- Sasuke je ne me suis pas masturbé depuis une semaine, trop fier pour le faire en pensant à toi. Alors s'il te plaît, prend moi maintenant!

- C'est demandé si gentiment que je ne peux refuser. Bien que, je devrais te laisser en plan après ce que tu m'as fait endurer!

- Tu vas pas faire ça?!

- Non, j'en peux plus là alors, désoler mais, on va sauter les câlins.

Ils se ré-embrassèrent et se déshabillèrent en quatrième vitesse, libérant leurs virilités douloureuses. Après une dernière embrassade, Sasuke pénétra Naruto.

- Ah c'est bonnnnnnnnnn. Gémit le blond.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Sasuke entama des mouvements de vas et viens, leurs cris rauque parcouraient la chambre. Pure moment de bonheur intense, ils étaient unis autant physiquement que mentalement.

Tandis que, le brun continuait ses mouvements avec acharnement, Naruto lui en demandait toujours plus. Sasuke lui demanda alors, de se positionner à quatre pattes et il s'enfonça en lui, recommençant ses puissants coups de reins, qui leurs faisaient perdre la tête à tous les deux. La jouissance ne tarda pas à arriver et ils s'écroulèrent, épuisés.

Et, contrairement aux fois précédentes, ils s'enlacèrent après l'acte et parlèrent un peu.

- Hihihihihi!

- Pourquoi tu te marres? Demanda Sasuke.

- C'est rien, je... je suis juste un peu nerveux.

- Nerveux?

- Ben, je trouve ça intimidant. Fit le blond en se cachant contre le torse du brun.

- Explique toi!

- Ba, à chaque fois qu'on l'a fait, je me suis toujours endormis tout de suite et ba là, je suis toujours éveillé. Donc, sa fait bizarre.

- C'est sur que sa change, je ne suis plus obliger de te porter et de te rhabiller.

- Ah arrête, me dis pas ça! S'exclama Naruto mort de honte, ce qui amena Sasuke à rire légèrement.

Sasuke renversa Naruto sous lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Oui, mais au moins j'ai pus te mater sous toute les coutures. Lui répondit-il avec un immense sourire.

Naruto crut avoir un arrêt cardiaque.

- Tu es vraiment beau quand tu souris. Lui dit-il hypnotisé, en mettant sa main sur la joue de Sasuke.

- … /////

- Et, vraiment mignon quand tu rougis.

- Hn. Grogna l'Uchiwa mais quand même content.

L'Uzumaki noua ses bras autour du cou du brun et lui déposa un baiser chaste.

- Si tu crois que je vais me contenter de ça, tu rêves!

- Laisse moi au moins fi...hmmmmffff.

- Je préfère comme ça. Ajouta Sasuke, après avoir rompu le baiser.

- Encore, je trouve que tu n'y as pas mit tout ce que tu pouvais.

Sasuke reprit les lèvres de son amant, dans un balai infernal. L'amour, la passion, l'envie et la sauvagerie étaient présent.

- Et là, qu'en penses-tu? Demanda t-il essouflé.

Naruto ne trouva qu'un mot pour lui répondre.

- Wouaaaaa...

Le cœur de Naruto battait à cent à l'heure, il avait les joues qui lui brûlaient le visage et le souffle court.

- Ravi que ça te plaise mon cœur! Maintenant, on devrait dormir un peu.

Tous deux s'endormir aussitôt dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et ils ne dormir pas qu'un peu, car quand leurs parents furent rentrés...

- !!!!!!!!!!!! Crièrent Mikoto et Kushina venues voir leurs fils.

Leur cri ne réveilla même pas les deux amants...

Elles descendirent aussi sec annoncer la nouvelle.

- C'est super tous nos efforts pour les mettre ensemble, ont portés leurs fruits! Déclara Kushina toute joyeuse!

- Ça a mit le temps qu'il fallait mais, ça a fonctionné! Renchérit Mikoto, un peu rouge.

Et, là les deux maris soupirèrent, ils n'aurait donc pas de petits enfants! Fugaku se maudit d'avoir eu deux fils aussi ingrat, surtout vue leurs popularités auprès des filles!

Kushina bien trop contente de la nouvelle téléphona à son fils Iruka, enfin de lui raconter. Évidemment, Minato lui demanda si lui et Naruto, avaient une dent contre lui et ce que son fils lui répondit le scia: « Ah ba désolé, fallait pas adopter un gay alors! ». Depuis tout ce temps, Iruka avait déjà choisit son orientation sexuelle! Et dire qu'il s'était cassé la tête en lui parlant de sexe quand il était ado!

Bien sur quand Sasuke et Naruto se réveillèrent et allèrent dans la cuisine mort de faim, ils ne s'attendaient absolument pas à voir leurs mères, leurs sauter dessus et les féliciter. Quand à leurs pères, ils faisaient semblant de ne pas être d'accord mais, au final ils capitulèrent.

- Si c'est le fils de Minato, je veux bien! Annonça Fugaku.

- Pareil pour moi! Mais attention Naruto, c'est Sasuke et c'est tout! N'essaye même pas de te ramener avec un autre homme à la baraque, vu?!!!! Fit le père de Naruto.

- Heu... oui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est pareil pour Iruka. Ajouta sa mère.

Naruto s'en foutait de la condition de son père, car il n'était pas particulièrement attiré par les hommes, mais Sasuke c'était autre chose.

Fin (Pas vraiment ya un épilogue après, c'est court j'vous rassure!)

Désolé c'est pas une fin spectaculaire mais bon, j'aime bien, sa fini par une « remontrance » des pères, j'trouve ça plutôt drôle!^^


	8. Chapter 8

Épilogue:

Quand les vacances d'été furent finies, la reprise des cours fut inévitable et un nouvel élève fut accueillit à Konoha no Suna. En effet, Sasuke avait décidé de rejoindre Naruto, en plus qu'elle chance! Il était dans la même classe que celui-ci. Sasuke avait hâte d'être en sport, surtout à la fin du cour!

Son objectif: attendre que tout le monde sorte des vestiaires et se faire Naruto dans l'une des cabines de douches.

Et pour pimenter leur vie d'étudiant, ils avaient décidé de ne parler à personnes de leur relation, se faisant passer pour les meilleurs amis du monde. Seuls, leurs amis furent mis au courant!

Mais maintenant, parlons des autres!

Itachi avait remercié cent mille fois son petit frère pour avoir envoyé Saï à l'hôpital, grâce à lui, il pouvait jouer les infirmière. Quand Sasuke réalisa que Saï aller sans doute devenir son beau frère, il sortit un « Oh putain, kami-sama! » Et se dit que si jamais il approchait Naruto de trop près, il le foutrait dans le coma la prochaine fois.

Iruka et Kakashi filaient toujours le parfait amour et Kakashi avait arrêté d'embêter Naruto de peur de mourir étranglé par un Uchiwa ultra possessif... Quoique, des fois ça pouvait être marrant de les emmerder tous les deux!

Mikoto et Fugaku s'étaient offert des vacances tous les deux en amoureux … et le GPS (lol).

Quand Kushina et Minato, au moment où je vous parle, ils étaient chez eux, se regardant dans les yeux, l'air interdit.

… _Flashback..._

_Kushina faisait la vaisselle tranquillement, réfléchissant aux derniers événements. Alors que, son mari était en face d'elle accoudé au bar, en train de boire son café. Quand soudain, elle eu une illumination..._

_- Mais alors c'était bien Naruto que j'ai entendue aux sources!_

_Elle et son mari se regardèrent dans les yeux, soudain ils restèrent interdis, ayant enfin comprit tous les deux ce qu'elle venait de dire._

_**FIN .**_

**REVIEWS PLEASE! ^^**


End file.
